Dreams Come True
by Sweet Candy180
Summary: Gon and Killua were having a pleasant day, when Gon asked Killua to go out with him. When they arrived at the set destination, they met a girl Momoko and Pipi at the cafe called "DREAMS COME TRUE" But when they realized that Momoko and Pipi-chan were the only workers there,Gon and Killua decided to help her with some friends. LOTS OF PAIRINGS AND OCs.Fanservice and bad grammar, yo!
1. The Multi-Taskers And Welcome

**Sweet: ...**

**Candy: WHY THE F*CK DID YOU MAKE THIS?!**

**Sweet: ...**

**Candy: I SAID, WHY THE F*CK DID YOU MAKE THIS?!**

**Sweet: For fun.**

**?: Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter.**

**xXx**

It was a very pleasant day. Gon and Killua were just relaxing on a very sunny day. But it was silently was VERY boring, boring, boring, I'm bored. So I just don't know what to say...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, Killua!" Gon said while breaking the silence.

**Thank you for breaking the boredom.**

Killua, who was reading a book looked to his best friend with an annoyed face and asked "What?"

"Do you want to go on a date?" Gon asked happily.

**Aw... YISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**He just crashed that boredom just like a motherf*cker!**

Killua who was drinking his juice, spit his juice on Gon's face.

"AH!" Gon shouted after being sprayed at the face by **APPLE** juice.

(**OMG, Killua, you cannibal!)**

_Cough- Cough- Barf-sneeze._

Killua fixened his position and showed an annoyed face at Gon.

He also took a tissue for his nose after his sneezed.

"U-Um, why?" Killua asked while hiding his blush under his book and looking straight at Gon.

"Because you never gone on a date before, right? So, why don't you go on a date with me?" Gon asked.

**(Go for it! Accept it!)**

"No, you idiot! I don't feel like going on a date now." Killua said, annoyed.

'_WHAT THE F*UCK ARE YOU DOING KILLUA?! This is the chance you have been waiting for! Accept it!' _Killua thought loudly and cursed.

"Aw... please?" Gon asked again; but this time, with his puppy eyes.

Killua saw Gon's puppy eyes and blushed furiously.

(**HAH! NOW, CAN YOU SAY NO NOW, KILLUA?! TAKE THAT!**)

"No." Killua said strictly.

**(Damn it!)**

"Killua! PLEASE!" Gon said while begging on his knees and with watery eyes.

"No!" Killua said again strictly.

Gon pouted.

"Why not?" Gon asked.

"I just don't want to!"

It was then a sudden silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(What am I doing with my life?)**

.

.

.

.

.

*poot* the sound of the fart was heard.

"Killua, did you far-

"OKAY, OKAY! I'll go on a date with you! Sheesh!"

"Really? Yay!" Gon cheered and immediately went to change his clothes.

Killua sighed in defeat.

'_I just hated everytime he uses his eyes!'_ Killua thought and went to change his clothes too.

All the doors were shut closed when Killua and Gon went to change their clothes.

Suddenly, a bird appeared at the window.

'_Hm? There's no one here?_

_I'm left alone..._

A spot light appeared at the bird.

_Am I not good enough!?'_

"**Shoo."** A voice was heard and that made the bird almost had a heart attack.

That voice sounded really **BAD.**

So bad until it could make everyone hate it.

And-

(**I was the one who said that!)**

Moving on...

* * *

Killua was waiting at the cafe that Gon mentioned.

_Flashback..._

_Killua was done wearing his clothes. He was wearing a white turtle neck t-shirt that was under his checkered pattern jacket that the sleeves reached his elbows;(__**He folded them)**__and he wore a cap that said 'CHOCOROBOS ARE THE BEST' __**(WHAT THE F*CK)**__ His jeans were blackish blue and he wore red sneakers._

_He then saw Gon out from the room._

_He sweat dropped because Gon was wearing the same clothes._

"_Gon! Don't you have anything else to wear?!" Killua asked._

_Gon pondered. Then he said "Yeah there is, but it's hard to choose-_

"_Whatever, just wear the same clothes you wear!Come on, we need to go now."Killua then stomped out of the inn and paused._

_He turned to Gon and asked, "Where are we going?"_

"_Oh, I heard there's a new cafe called 'DREAM COMES TRUE~'. We can go there!" Gon said._

_Killua just sighed and continued walking._

_He paused and wanted to say something but was cut off by Gon, "It's at the 4th street."_

_Killua nodded and continued walking to that cafe._

"_Ne, Killua?" _

_Killua paused once more and said " What?"_

"_I forgot something at the inn, you go first, okay?" Gon said that and ran back at the inn._

_Killua sighed again and continued walking towards the cafe... AGAIN._

_Flashback end..._

Killua waited in front of the cafe called... you know that...' DREAMS COME TRUE~'

"Oh, hello!"

Killua flinched when he heard someone said that.

The person that surprised him was a girl who looked like his age, just a slight shorter.

The girl's hair was scarlet red, which was long and reached her knees, it was straight but the end of the hair was curved to her left. She was wearing a brown jacket and inside it was a white t-shirt, and she was wearing a brown short skirt that was until her knees. Her eye color was emerald and it was big and round. She was also wearing black sneakers and white ruffle stockings. Her chest was a little busty and she was slim.** (Why in the world did I write that?!)**

"Um.. hey, who are you?" Killua asked.

"Oh, my name is Momoko! And welcome to my cafe!" Momoko said happily.

Killua's jaw almost dropped.

'_W-Wait, she's the owner of this cafe? She has got to be lying!'_ Killua thought.

He just couldn't believe someone around his age could own a very fancy-looking cafe.

"You are my first customer! Come on, stop waiting and get in my cafe!" Momoko said while pushing Killua in the cafe.

Before Killua could say anything, he saw the cafe in such awe.

It was so shiny and fancy-looking!

Even though it was the color pink.

But nevermind that, inside the cafe, was a lot of cakes, chocolates and many more desserts there!

Killua thought he was in heaven, and he is; which is not.

Killua quickly went to the chocolates.

They look delicious that he drooled.

"So, would like to try one? It's on the house for my very first customer!" Momoko asked.

Killua nodded quickly.

Momoko giggled and dragged him onto a chair.

He sat on the chair and Momoko gave him the menu.

"All my chocolates are really special! They can really grant your wishes!" Momoko said then laughed.

Killua's eyes widened.

'_There's a lot of chocolates here... Which one should I choose?'_

*There is a new customer!~* The doorbell of Momoko's cafe rang; which was a blue weird looking bird.

**(WHAT KIND OF DOORBELL DOES THAT?!)**

"Killua! You're here!" Gon said then ran to where Killua was.

"Welcome to Dream Comes True~ Cafe! I'm Momoko, the owner of the cafe!" Momoko said.

"Thank you!" Gon said then sat at the table where Killua was.

Killua then saw the perfect chocolate he wanted.

He slammed the menu on the table and said "I would like the Picstachio Vanilla dessert and an orang juice with vanilla flavoured whipped cream for me."

"Coming right up!" Momoko said then wrote it on her list and said " Would you like something, mister?"

"Oh, I would like what he's having too." Gon said.

Momoko nodded and hurriedly went to the kitchen to get their chocolate ready.

But, she stopped halfway and said "Pipi-chan! Sing one of my favorites!" and she snapped her fingers.

The blue doorbell then chirped happily.

Pipi-chan then randomely took a microphone and sang. (**BIG TIME RUSH... 24/7!)**

_I can feel it in the air  
I like the truth but loves a dare  
Livin' life like it's a vacation_

_We are golden like the sun  
Never, never bend, we all stay young  
'Cause we're the here and now generation_

_Try and knock us down  
We'll get up every time  
We can run this town  
So let's do what we like, do what we like_

_All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/Seven  
All day, every day all we gotta say  
Is live your life, 24/Seven  
Woooooo Wooooooo 24/Seven  
Woooooo Wooooooo 24/Seven_

_We got no one to impress  
Looking fly no matter how we dress  
Standing up forever 'cause there is no wind_

_It doesn't matter where you're from  
We're all together here as one  
Tomorrow comes, we'll do it all again, yeah  
Try and knock us down  
We'll get up every time  
We can run this town  
So let's do what we like, do what we like_

_All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/seven  
All day, every day all we gotta say  
Is live your life, 24/seven  
All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/seven  
All day, every day everybody's saying  
Live your life, 24/seven  
Woooooo Woooooooo 24/seven  
Woooooo Woooooooo 24/seven_

_All day, every day's a holiday  
We don't care what other people say  
All day every day's a holiday  
We don't care what other people say  
(Hey ho, let's go!)_

_All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/Seven  
All day, every day all we gotta say  
Is live your life, 24/Seven  
All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/seven  
All day, every day everybody's saying  
Live your life, 24/seven  
Wooooooooo Wooooooooo  
(C'mon and sing it baby)  
24/seven  
Wooooooooo Wooooooooo  
(Come get me, baby)  
24/seven  
C'mon and sing it baby  
Sing it, sing it baby  
(24/seven)_

_THANK YOU!_

Gon and Killua's eyes widen when they heard a blue doorbell bird sing like a human.

And that bird was a good singer.

The bird stopped singing and went back to its position; as a doorbell.

After the song ended, Momoko arrived with their orders.

"Here ya go! Two Pisctachio Vanilla desserts and two orange juices with vanilla-flavoured whipped cream on top!" Momoko said and serves them both their orders.

"Thanks!" Gon said happily as he took a piece of the chocolate.

Momoko smiled and went to the corner to grab a broom.

After she took the broom, she swept the floor and cleaned the cafe.

As Gon and Killua ate the chocolate, Killua noticed that there were only a little bit of employees at Momoko's cafe.

"Ne, Momoko?" Killua asked after he gulped the piece of chocolate.

"Yes?" Momoko asked as she stopped sweeping the floor.

"I just realized something; you don't have any employees here." Killua said

"Hey! I have employees! Me, myself and pipi-chan!" Momoko answered with a huff.

Gon and Killua sweat dropped.

"Um... Pipi-chan?" Gon asked.

He never knew a bird could be an employee.

"He works as the doorbell and the entertainer."

Momoko then pointed at herself.

"While I work as the chef, waitress, the cashier and the cleaner."

"But, don't you get tired if you work with only two employees?" Gon asked.

Killua nodded.

Momoko then turned around and looked at the ground.

She sighed.

"Actually, I never got any help from anybody; except Pipi-chan. I wanted some help from some people, but they didn't wanted to. I just had to do it by myself. Almost everything, it's a good thing Pipi-chan wanted to help me." Momoko said then she smiled.

"Then, we'll help!" Gon said while standing up.

"EH?!" Killua exclaimed.

Momoko turned to Gon and said "Eh?! Really?"

Gon nodded.

"Un! Because the chocolate you made was terrific, so we want to payback your kindness to us!" Gon said proudly.

Momoko froze and stared at him.

_Ba-thump!_

Momoko's heart skipped a beat.

**(HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!)**

She blushed and said shyly "T-thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Killua, come on! Why don't we help Momoko? It will be fun!" Gon asked his best friend.

Killua stared at him in disbelief.

Killua then sighed and said "Alright..."

Momoko and Gon cheered.

**(I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter? HueHueHuehue...)**

**Please R&R.**


	2. New Clothes and New Comments

**Sweet: Thanks for the reviews! So, this is an AU! And a love triangle story. :T yeah... So, take it away, Candy!**

**Candy: Okay, *takes waiter Gon away* **_**TAKE HIM AWAY~x2*runs*( **_**From the song Pocket full of Sunshine)**

**Gon: Eh?**

**Sweet: Not waiter Gon! Don't steal my baby! XC* runs at Candy***

**Killua: *sighs* Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter.**

**Sweet: If you still my baby Gon, I'll steal your Killua! *runs to grab Killua***

**Candy: RUN BITCH, RUN!**

**Killua: *runs away***

**Sweet: COME BACK!**

**?: The bold word are the author'c comments. And get ready for some fluffiness.**

**xXx**

"So, first things first...

How are we gonna do this?" Killua asked when he saw the cafe's full view.

"It looks like a babysitting centre." Gon added.

The cafe was pink. And had a lot of flowers and pink ribbons. It also had a little bit of babyblue and yellow.

**It does, doesn't it?**

"What! No! It doesn't look like one!" Momoko said.

"Um... excuse me?" a woman asked.

Killua, Gon and Momoko turned to who was the one that said that.

It was a preganant mother with three children beside her.

"Is this a babysitting centre? Because it looks like one and I need you to babysit my children." The woman said.

Momoko just stared at her and said "Wait first."

She turned around and searched for something in her pocket.

The woman was looking left then right, until Momoko said, "YOU. SHALL. NOT. PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" with a very scary mask and waving her staff around the woman like a warlock.

**(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *takes chair* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs to window* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *jumps off window* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA F*CK THIS SH*TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!)**

The woman screamed with her children and they ran.

Momoko sighed in relief and took off her mask.

Then she turned to Killua who was clinging on Gon like a scaredy-cat.

He was shivering too.

Killua realized what he was doing then got off of Gon and blushed.

Killua stopped blushing and said "Momoko! Why did you scare them off!?"

Momoko stick her tongue out and said "They weren't customers! They just thought this was a babysitting centre!"

**(I told you. I .TOLD. YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU)**

"Well, why don't we just decorate it a bit?" Gon asked.

Pipi, who was on Momoko's shoulder, chirped in agreement.

Momoko pondered.

"Hm... The bird agreed, why won't you agree?" Killua added.

"Hm... Well, alright!" Momoko said.

"Let's decorate!" The three of them said with a brush in their hands.

**(YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DECORATING TIME!**)

**After two hours...**

"Wow, this looks..." Gon said.

"Really..." Killua continued.

"Scary." Momoko finished the sentence.

The four of them nodded.

"This looks like a ghost house more than a cafe." Killua said.

Momoko pouted.

"I was trying my best! IDIOT!" Momoko shouted at him.

An anime vein appeared on Killua's forehead.

"YOU NEED THE GUTS TO SAY IDIOT, YOU IDIOT!" Killua shouted back.

"Oh yeahhh? Well, you're just a stupid spoiled brat who acts like a TSUNDERE!" Momoko shouted back.

"Tsundere?" Gon asked.

"What is that?! If that was an insult, I'll never forgive you!" Killua said.

**(These precious babies don't even know what a tsundere is! LOL!)**

Momoko sweat dropped.

'_They don't know what a tsundere is?What the hay hay?'_ Momoko thought.

Suddenly, Pipi coughed.

They all turn to Pipi.

"A tsundere is someone who acts oppositely from what they truely feel, for example, Killua is always rough towards Gon, but actually, he is in love with Gon." Pipi said.

Gon's and Killua's eyes widened.

**(WHAT. THE. F*CK)**

'_THAT BIRD CAN TALK?!' _ Killua thought then he fainted.

Gon saw Killua fainting, which made him worried.

"Eh, eh! Killua!" Gon said and reaching to Killua's aid.

"Oops." Pipi piped up again.

"Shh! You made someone faint again!" Momoko scolded.

Pipi then just became silent.

Momoko sighed and went to Killua.

**(I'LL HELP TOO! SUPER NURSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)**

**Shut up, author.**

**xXx**

Momoko groaned.

"Ugh. UGHH!UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Momoko groaned louder.

She took an umbrella.

She turned it around then... "OOF!"

The umbrella hit her stomach.

"My guttssss, my gutssss."

Then she heard the door open.

"Momoko?"

"Yes, Gon?" Momoko said and blushed.

"Killua, is alright now. So, you decorated the cafe by yourself...again"Gon said the he closed the door and went to the couch where Momoko was sitting.

He sat beside Momoko.

_Ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump._

Momoko's heart was beating really fast and she was blushing.

**(AAAAA... SNAP! SHE'S FALLING FOR HIM! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

"Yeah, I always do things myself. But, it's alright. As long as the cafe doesn't look like a babysitting centre." Momoko said.

Momoko sighed then looked up.

Gon saw Momoko's face red.

"Ne, Momoko?" Gon asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Why is your face red?"Gon asked again.

**(Uh oh. UH OH. WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER MOMOKO!? EVEN I'M SCARED!)**

"Is it?! Oh, that might be just-

Gon reached his forehead to Momoko's so he could feel the temperature.

"Wow, your really heating up here, Momoko." Gon said.

**(WHAT THE F*CK!? WHAT KIND OF GUY DOES THAT!? GON, STOP THAT!)**

After Gon stepped away from Momoko, Momoko's face was redder and she nose blooded.

'_H-He was too close to me!'_ Momoko thought.

"Eh, Momoko! Your nose is bleeding! Are you sure you're okay?!"

**(OF COURSE SHE'S NOT! SHE IS NOSE BLEEDING!)**

Momoko stood up immediately and said "I'm going to the bathroom!"

And she ran to the bathroom.

Gon was just shocked.

Gon sighed.

"Guess it's just you and me, right Pipi-chan?" Gon asked as he looked at Pipi.

"No, dude, I need to go and help my girl." Pipi said then flew to the door and went to search for Momoko.

**(Um... I don't if Pipi should be a girl or a boy...)**

Then, Killua arrived.

"Killua! Are you alright?" Gon asked.

Killua sighed then smiled.

"Yeah."

Gon sighed in relief.

"So, Killua, do you still want to work here? If not, I'll work here with Momoko!" Gon said.

That made Killua flinched.

'_J-Just the two of them?!'_ Killua thought.

**(KILLUA... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING...)**

'_I won't let that happen!'_ Killua thought confidently.

"Sure, I'll work here." Killua said.

Gon grinned.

"Then let's change our clothes! Momoko already supplied some clothes for us!" Gon said then dragged him to the dressing room.

"W-Wait, we're going to change our clothes in the same dressing room?!" Killua asked blushing.

"Of course! Cause' Momoko only has two dressing room; one for her and for us!" Gon said then grinned.

"I-Idiot! I'll wait for you outside while change, then after you change, it will be my turn!" Killua said.

"Eh..." Gon said with disappointment.

Killua sighed.

"Alright."

"YAY!"

**(YAY, You two gay babies changing your clothes together!**)

**xXx**

Momoko got out of the bathroom with her new work clothes.

She was wearing frilly white blouse whose sleeves reached her elbows and the end of the sleeves were ruffles. She was wearing a puffy black skirt that reched her knees and the end of it were ruffles and there was a sentence that was knitted in the colour blue and it was 'DREAMS COME TRUE CAFE.' She also wore white knee socks with laces and she wore black tapping shoes. She also wore a black beret that also said 'DREAMS COME TRUE' in the colour white and she tied her hair into a low ponytail and she placed it at her right.

The only difference was; she put some magic in the work clothes.

It made her look like she was eighteen or seventeen.

She was actually, a witch, a good one.

**(WHY DID I DO THAT. IT'S GETTING INTENSE NOW.)**

'_Alright,now I look older enough so I can work here properly.' _Momoko thought.

She then heard a high scream.

Actually, it was a very **manly** shout.

Momoko was surprised and remembered something.

"Ay caramba." Momoko said.

Pipi sweat dropped too.

Then the doors opened with a big slam.

And it showed a man; who looked like he was in his teens, well, he looked like he was eighteen.

His hair was silver while his eyes were blue and he wore a suit that looked like the blouse of Momoko's but the sleeves longer and the end of it had no ruffles; but was folded and the end of the blouse was put in his pants so he could look neat and tidy. His pants were black and it had a sentence on the waist part of the pants that said 'DREAMS COME TRUE~'And then he wore some nice black shoes.

And he wore an angry face.

"MOMOKO!"

"Yes, Killua?" Momoko said.

"Why did our age change too when we wore these clothes!?" Killua asked.

"Killua, calm down." Gon said while calming him down.

They were both now seventeen.

Gon was wearing the same thing that Killua was wearing. But his spiky hair looked short.

**(DONT FORGET THAT THEY LOOK HANDSOME!)**

Yes, they do look handsome.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that, I had to put a little magic in your clothes so that they would make you look... five years older." Momoko explained.

"Eh? Magic?" Killua asked.

Momoko flinched.

"Wait, you use magic?" Gon asked.

Momoko smiled nervously before saying "Yes?"

**(Hm... What did you just do, Momoko? A CRIME CALLED THE TRUTH!)**

Momoko sighed.

"Actually, I'm a witch."

**(Le GASP)**

"A GOOD witch." She added.

That made Gon and Killua sighed in relief.

"So, the reason you made the clothes , what was it?" Gon asked.

"It's because, you can't work when you're twelve, right?" Momoko said.

They both nodded.

"And yeah, it will attract customers when they see two handsome waiters!" Momoko said happily.

"What?" Killua said.

"What?" Gon said too.

"What?" Momoko asked too.

"WHAT THE." Pipi added.

"Just ignore what I just said. Now, we need to open the cafe now." Momoko said while going to the door.

And she opened the door to set up the sign.

It said, 'Dreams Come True Cafe just opened.'.

Momoko sighed.

Momoko turned to her crew.

**(XD)**

"Okay! I'll be the chef and you two boys become the waiters and will the collect the tips, while Pipi becomes the entertainer and the doorbell, okay?" Momoko asks.

The both of them nodded.

"But, how will we welcome our customers?" Gon asked.

"Well, that's easy! Just say 'Welcome to Dreams Come True Cafe', say your name with the most sweetest voice you can make." Momoko explained.

Gon and Killua nodded.

"Okay! I'll try!" Gon said.

Gon breathed in and out. Killua too.

"Welcome to Dreams Come True Cafe, I'm Gon, your waiter. We hope you will enjoy our cafe today." Gon said with the most sweetest voice ever.

Killua and Momoko both blushed.

**(I LOVE THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!)**

'_That was amazing...'_ Killua and Momoko thought.

"Okay! Let's go serve some customers!"

"YEAH!"

Then Pipi said "There are new customers~"

The three of them turned around and saw the customers.

But, Gon and Killua froze when they saw the customers.

It was...

Kurapika and Leorio.

**I did not expect that! Well, yeah I did.**

**Please R&R.**


	3. The Customers and The Truth

**Sweet: *looks at reviews* UGH. THERE ARE STILL not many REVIEWS?!**

**Candy: Be calm. Anyway, it's age swap and the picture of Gon and Killua wearing their uniforms are at our profile.**

**Sweet: *pouts***

**?: DO I HAVE TO DO IT EVERYTIME?! Ugh, Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter.**

**xXx**

"Eh? Kurapika? Leorio?" Gon asked with his eyes wide.

"Um... how do you know our names, mister?" Kurapika asked.

"Kurapika!Leorio! It's us! Gon and Killua!" Killua said.

"Eh?! Gon and KILLUA?! Y-YOUR AGE IS!-

"Enhanced by me." Momoko piped up.

They stared at her.

**(I'm STARING AT HER RIGHT NOW.)**

Momoko sighed.

"I'll explain."

_My name is Momoko,I'm not a normal person. I'm a witch. _**(OMG!)**_I'm also... the queen of Mahou Ie. _**(SO, SH*TFUL)**_ My age is... *gulps* five hundred years old._

"WOAH, WOAH! Stop for a minute there! HOW OLD ARE YOU AGAIN?" Killua asked surprised.

Momoko sighed, "Five hundred years old."

"WHAT THE- You're even older than the old bag!" Killua shouted.

**Somewhere in the world.**

"Eh?"

"Just now I felt like I wanted to hit Killua for some reason?" Biscuit asked.

Biscuit shrugged.

**Back to them.**

"I'm sorry, both of you." Momoko said then bowed.

"I-It's okay, it's not you're fault." Gon said.

Momoko looked up and asked "Really?! I just feel really bad after I told you all this." With teary eyes.

"Um... Can I ask something?" Leorio piped up.

They all turned to Leorio.

"I heard this is the new cafe called 'Dreams Come True', and me and Kurapika wanted to check it out." Leorio said.

The three of them switch looks.

Momoko nodded and smiled, "Alright, have a seat!"

Momoko then let them sat on the chair.

"So, what would you like to eat as dessert? Here's the menu." Momoko said as she gave them the menu and prepared her pen and notebook.

"Oh, I would like the strawberry grenade pie and a cup of coffee please." Kurapika said calmly.

"And for me, I would like the peppermint cake with various fruits and cappucinno please." Leorio said.

Momoko smirked.

"Would you like the normal, or the special kind?" Momoko said proudly.

Leorio and Kurapika sweat dropped.

"I'll just try the normal one." Kurapika said.

"I'll take the special." Leorio said.

Momoko smirked again and gave him a blue paper and said "Write your wish on this piece of paper."

Killua and Gon were surprised with Momoko's actions.

"What is she doing?" Killua whispered to Gon.

Gon just raised his shoulders up and dropped them.

"Uh... okay." Leorio said and took the paper and pen.

After he wrote his wish, Momoko took it and said "Your wish is my command." And bowed.

She quickly went to the kitchen to serve the orders.

"There she goes again." Pipi said.

Killua and Gon turned to Pipi.

Then were shocked with what he looked like; a handsome man.

Pipi's hair was short and it was blue, he looked handsome with his butler clothes. He was the same height as Leorio. His eye colours were blue too.

"P-Pipi?! I-Is that you?!" Gon asked with shock.

Pipi turned to them and put his index finger on his lips and said "Shh."

**(Wah... I think I'm in love with him...)**

Gon and Killua sweatdropped and flinched.

"Gon!Killua! Take the servings please!" Momoko called from the kitchen.

Killua and Gon quickly went to kitchen with a "Yes!"

"I wonder, why did you order strawberry grenade pie?"

"Meh, it looked delicious."

Leorio sighed.

Gon and Killua were holding the tray for Kurapika and Leorio.

"Here is your order! We hope you like it!" Gon and Killua both said.

When Kurapika was about to take a bite of the pie, Momoko remembered something.

"Mr. Kurapika! I forgot that the pie has!-

BOOM!

Kurapika's face was covered in pie frostings after his fork touched the pie.

"A real grenade." Momoko finished.

**(NO! NOT KURAPIKA-SAMA!)**

Kurapika just froze.

He looked at the pie and licked some on his face.

He smiled.

He looked to Momoko and said "It's really delicious, Momoko."

Momoko was shocked then smiled back, "Thank you!"

Momoko then saw Leorio shocked.

And Gon and Killua holding their laughter.

Leorio looked at his cake and he hesistated when he wanted to eat it.

"Come on, it won't bite you; or maybe?" Momoko said.

Leorio gulped.

He ate the cake and then 'Poof!'

Leorio then looked like a bishounen.

**(Oh no.)**

He looked really handsome, and I don't want to explain it at all.

He looked the same; but with sparkles around him and his eyes were the word 'KAWAII'.

Momoko chuckled then gave him a mirror.

Leorio looked at himself at the mirror.

He then wore a goofy smile.

"I-I'm... GORGEOUS!" Leorio said then stood up proudly.

Kurapika looked shocked and disgusted with looking at Leorio.

Even Killua.

While Gon just saw Leorio in awe.

Leorio then turned to the seventeen year old Momoko and grabbed her hands.

"Thank you for making my dream come true!" Leorio exclaimed.

Killua then flinched.

'_Leorio's dream come true? I get it!'_Killua thought.

**(Now do you understand, Killua?)**

'_The cafe's name is Dreams Come True; then that would really mean it! Momoko is a witch and that would mean the special type of desserts that she makes will make her customer's dream or wish come true! But, why didn't she asked about what type of dessert that me and Gon wanted?'_Killua thought again.

"Mr. Leorio, it's better if you drink your cappucinno now." Momoko suggested.

Leorio stopped daydreaming and quickly sat down on the chair to drink his beverage.

After Leorio drank the cappucinno, Leorio's face turned back to normal.

Which made Kurapika sighed in relief.

"EH? My face turned back to normal!" Leorio exclaimed again.

"That's because... If you stayed with that face..." Momoko paused and closed her eyes.

"Your existence will be gone."

Gon, Kurapika and Killua flinched.

Killua got it again.

Killua gasped.

'_So that's why! She didn't want us to_ _be vanished. Then the desserts she makes...'_Killua turned to Momoko who was apologizing to Leorio.

'_Are all the last step to death!'_ Killua thought again.

Momoko then turned to Killua.

She walked towards Killua.

'_W-Wait, I forgotten something! She is a witch, then that would make her know what's going to happen!'_Killua thought.

"Killua." Momoko said.

That made Killua flinched.

"My desserts don't lead people to death." Momoko explained seriously.

"W-What?" Killua asked and stepped back.

"My cakes are dangerous, my pies are half dangerous and my chocolates are harmless. I didn't ask you two about what your wishes were because your wishes have been granted." Momoko said.

Momoko then said "I know that you don't trust me anymore after I said that Mr. Leorio's existence will disappear if he doesn't drink his actually, the only way to stop the the existence eraser is... to follow what I say."

Killua sweat dropped.

Then a silence was between them.

"Now this is awkward." Kurapika piped up.

Gon nodded.

"So, Killua, will you please trust me and work here?" Momoko said while putting out her hand in agreement.

Killua stared at her hand then sighed.

He took out his hand and shook it with Momoko's.

"Alright." Killua said with a bored tone.

Momoko smiled.

Momoko then turned to Kurapika and Leorio and said, "The price for the orders were... for the pie and coffee were seven jennies." Momoko said whule she turned to Kurapika.

Then she turnd to Leorio.

"And for the special cake and cappucinno were..." Momoko paused for a dramatic effect.

Leorio gulped as he waited for the answer.

"One hundred jennies."

"WHAT!?" Leorio exclaimed.

"Pay now. Or else I'll ask Takaaki to call the police." Momoko said while pointing at Pipi.

"Eh?! Pipi's name is Takaaki?" Gon exclaimed.

Killua gulped.

**(NOW THIS IS GETTING EVEN MORE INTENSE)**

**xXx**

Momoko looked out the window.

She cupped her cheek with her right hand with a bored look.

She was at her house and it was eight o'clock at night.

'_Sheesh, Mr. Leorio didn't had to be nice to me so I could let him slide!'_ Momoko thought angrily and pouted.

She sighed.

"I wonder what's going to happen..."

Momoko looked at her vase.

"When they all see my true colours."

The vase that Momoko stared at, turned into a rabbit.

Momoko smirked.

Momoko stretched her arms and yawned.

"Momoko, when are you going to tell Gon your feelings to him?" the blue bird piped up.

Momoko glared at it and crossed her arms on her chest with a huff.

"You're not the boss of me!" Momoko said and pouted.

Pipi chuckled.

"Women."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Momoko asked strictly.

Pipi looked to his left and said "Nothin'" with a pout.

"LIAR!" Momoko exclaimed and chased Pipi in her house.

Just, what is this girl?

**Now that's a wrap! I hope that this goes well! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	4. Listening Spots and Ice Skating

**Sweet: *looks at reviews* ^_^ I'm happy with the reviews growing...**

**Candy: I would like to call you an OLD WOMAN.**

**Sweet: *turns to Candy* YOU. SHALL. PAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.*takes out sword***

**Candy: Alright *takes out gun* **

**Sweet: BORING FIGHT!**

**?:*sighs* Idiots. Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter, only the story and her characters.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry for bad grammar quality.**

"W-Wait, what?" Leorio asked after he sipped his tea.

"I said, if you want a discount on the orders, you need to work here." Momoko said while putting her hands on her seventeen-year-old hips.

Kurapika sweat dropped while Leorio's jaw dropped.

It was a normal day in Momoko's cafe, when suddenly Leorio came in with Kurapika to have some brunch.

When Momoko told the price of their orders, Leorio suddenly asked for a discount because their friends.

Momoko declined and answered that they needed to work at the cafe so they can have a discount.

(**THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY JUNKIN SENSE.)**

"Momoko, that doesn't make any sense." Killua said with a bored tone with holding his pen and notebook.

Momoko's cafe had some more new customers; well, female customers.

When Gon went out of the cafe with his uniform **(AND OF COURSE HE LOOKS LIKE SEVENTEEN)** to put on the sign for the great desserts, some teenage girls walked pass by and couldn't help but squeal.

**(OH HOHOHO!)**

Momoko and Killua saw Gon talking to the girls happily.

Killua wanted to kill those girls. '_I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them. I'll kill them.I'll kill them so freaking hard one day for trying to flirt with Gon.'__**(**_**That's a lot of I'll kill them's)**

**(OH, KILLUA YOU YANDERE...)**

While Momoko just...

After Momoko saw that, she went to the kitchen and grabbed some knives.

She squatted down on the floor and sharpened her knives at the corner and she was chanting something while releasing her anger into an aura like Palm's.

"_OHMIYAKAINOSHUUTORIHITIRUERUGORADERAIJIJUHUHIGASADARETOUMM..._" (**Yup, she chanted a curse spell)**

Just stop with what happened today, just continue with Gon talking happily with the squealing, fangirlish customers.

***bites thumb* Gon, is such a lady killer.**

"It makes perfect sense because why?" Momoko said and turned to Killua with a dopey face.

Killua got annoyed with that face but just couldn't help but sigh.

"Why?" Killua asked; with the most bored tone.

"Because this is my shop, my property and my beautiful world with puppies."(**It's just like Bed Intruder!)**

Suddenly, puppies appeared from nowhere looked at Killua.

'_WHAT THE HELL?!'_

All the puppies looked adorable.

But, the only puppy that looked adorable was the one Killua was looking at; The Gon Freecs Puppy.

The most cutest puppy that isn't a puppy at all.

Yup, he was a a waiter.

"Even though it's your shop, it doesn't mean you have to 'let us work here'!" Leorio piped up.

Momoko turned to him with a bored stare and then "Congratulations! You have just been accepted by me to work here!"

"Eh?"

Leorio's sleeve wanted to fall off and Kurapika just wanted to scream and punch Leorio hard in DA FACE.

"Because the magic word for working here is... LET US WORK HERE!" Momoko said then 'POOF' Pipi- I mean, Takaaki, threw lots of confetti on Leorio and Kurapika; just like their getting married.

"C-Chotto matte!" Leorio complained.

While Momoko and Leorio were both bickering just about a job, Killua just stared at Gon who was just serving the orders.

After Gon served the orders, he looked at Killua and smiled brightly at him.

Killua blushed then looked away serving his customers.

Gon was confused but then suddenly, "A-Ano... Gon-sama?" a female customer asked.

Gon turned to her with a smile and asked "Yes?"

The girl blushed then said "I-Is there someone you like?"

That caught Killua's and Momoko's attention.

**(Okay, let's have the instructions for 'How to listen to your crush if he/she like someone.'!)**

**For Momoko: **

**Step one, punch Leorio in the face.**

**Step two, throw the notebook and the table at Leorio.**

**Step three, run like a giraffe to your hiding spot.( .HELL.)**

**Step four, hide at your listening spot.**

**And finally, step five, grab your binoculars and use it to hear or see Gon's reactions.**

**AND DONE: for Momoko.**

**For Killua:**

**Step one, get your cat ears ready.**

**Step two, then get your cat tail ready.**

**Step three, find a listening spot.**

**Step four, hide at that listening spot and don't be seen.**

**Finally, step five, listen with your cat ears carefully.**

**DONE: for Killua.**

"Well... I like..."

Momoko and Killua were both ready to hear Gon's answer.

'_I hope he likes me!' _Momoko thought with confidence.

'_Come on, Gon! Give me your answer!'_ Killua thought too.

"Killua and Momoko!"

Killua and Momoko blushed.

They felt like a little feather was tickling them..

It made them feel warm inside.

But they both weren't happy, because they felt like Gon's answer wasn't complete.

"Because they are both my best friends!"

(**GODDAMNIT GON)**

'_A-as...'_

'_F-Friends?!'_

Killua felt like he was being stabbed at the back by the Grim Reaper of Disappontment.

While Momoko felt like she was eating a bowl of wasabi all in one go.

**(W-WAIT, A BOWL OF WASABI?!)**

"Ah... souka! I'm sorry if I troubled you Gon-sama!" The girl said and let out her tongue playfully and scratched her head at the back.

"It's okay!" Gon said happily and went back to working.

Killua punched the floor while Momoko just clenched her fists.

'_DISAPPOINTMENT!'_ Killua and Momoko thought.

**(Oh these two just love Gon so much... It's weird.)**

Killua went back to his customer and Momoko went back to dealing with Leorio and Kurapika.

**xXx**

"UGH!" Momoko groaned.

It was the end of their shift for today.

Killua and Gon were cleaning the dishes.

Takaaki swept the floor and Momoko was dusting the furniture.

Oh, how she hated dust.

**So very much.**

Suddenly an idea came up from her mind.

She gasped and jumped in joy.

Takaaki saw what she was doing and asked "Momoko, what are you thinking?"

Momoko stopped jumping and turned to him and said "It is winter, right?"

Yup, it was winter alright.

_**SNOW.**_

_**LOTS OF SNOW**._

(**I LOVE SNOW. IN THE OPPOSITE WAY.)**

Takaaki nodded in agreement.

"So why don't we head over the ice rink?" Momoko suggested.

Takaaki's eyes widen a bit and he smiled.

He placed the broom at the nearest corner and said "Alright, let's invite Gon and Killua."

Momoko nodded.

Takaaki then went walking towards the kitchen so he could tell Gon and Killua about their destination.

While he was walking, Momoko then sighed dreamily.

'_Now, maybe I can go ice skating with Gon?'_Momoko thought with a smile.

She could imagine how romantic it would be... she and Gon, skating together like love birds, holding hands...

'_Alone.'_

**_All alone..._**

The only word that echoed in Momoko's head.

**(Wait, Killua and Pipi is going too!)**

'_Alone... with Gon...SO ROMANTIC!'_ Momoko thought again.

She was blushing and she drooled a bit.

**(ew. Pervert)**

She giggled by herself and clapped in happiness.

"Momoko! They agreed!" Takaaki answered from the kitchen.

Momoko woke up from her fantasy and came back to realization.

"O-Okay! Tell them we don't need to wear our uniforms!" Momoko said while going to her dressing room to change her clothes.

"Alright!"

Momoko quickly dashed to the dressing to change her clothes.

**xXx**

"Ne, Gon?" Killua asked while he took off his shirt in the dressing room with Gon.

"Yeah?" Gon asked as he pulled down his pants.

Killua got annoyed when he heard that they were all going to the ice rink.

"Don't you think its weird that Momoko invited us to go to an ice rink?" Killua asked while he took his pants off.

**(Woah, I think I should stop writing about them undressing. IT'S PERVERTish)**

Gon pondered.

He shook his head.

Killua sighed.

"Why do you trust Momoko that much? She said that she was five hundred years old, a queen and a witch." Killua said.

Gon turned to Killua with a serious face.

Killua was shocked to see Gon THIS angry.

"I trust Momoko because she's our friend! Why don't you trust her?" Gon aked.

Killua became silent.

Gon sighed.

Gon put his hand on Killua's shoulder; that felt warm to Killua.

**(UGH.)**

Gon then said "Just trust her." With a bright smile.

That hit Killua's heart on the target.

Killua blushed and brushed Gon's hand off and looked away while he said "W-Whatever... JUST GET READY."

Gon smiled and said "Un!"

***dies from cuteness* I'll live.**

**xXx**

The three twelve year-olds and the twenty year-old bird that turned into a handsome human finally arrived.

And were wearing their thick jackets, gloves and scarfs to keep themselves warm.

They were at the ice skating rink.

Not _**ON.**_

They were just at the waiting section of the ice rink.

Gon was just amazed as ever and Killua just stared at it like he's used to it.

BUT HE IS NOT.

(**HAHHAHHAHHHHHHAHHHHHAHHH)**

Killua was freezing with the temperature.

He wanted to hug Gon, but that would be embarassing infront of the people there.

'_Calm down Killua... Sing the song...'_

"_The cold never bothered me anyway..." _Killua sang quietly and flipped his hair a bit.

**(What is this? A crossover with Frozen?)**

"Killua? What're you doing?" Momoko asked with a confused face.

'_Why was he singing a part from the song Let it Go from Frozen?'_ Momoko thought when she heard Killua singing.

Of course, why wouldn't anybody think it's weird? WHY NOT?

"I do what I want." Killua said and out of nowhere, he took out some sunglasses and wore them with swag.

**(Oh, Killua, you're so fab!)**

Momoko was just confused with his attitude.

"Hey, hey, Momoko!" Gon called.

Then suddenly, bunny ears and a bunny tail appeared on Momoko.

With her eyes shining like heart eyes, she turned to Gon with a happy smile.

**(Momoko is NOT a bunny. It's just like Killua. She just acts like a bunny sometimes.)**

"Yes?"Momoko answering quickly.

"Can we go skating now?" Gon asked with his innocent cute puppy eyes...

**Sweet: I'm dead.**

**Candy: DRINK SOME WATER!**

Those eyes landed a hit on Momoko's heart. –inserts sparkles and hearts-

"Alright!" Momoko said happily.

Momoko grabbed Killua's and Gon's hands and said "Let's wear ice skates!"

Then she dragged them both to get them ice skates.

FULL.

_SPEED._

_**AHEAD.**_

She ran too fast until Killua and Gon were just dragged and they didn't touch the ground.

Takaaki stared at them and chuckled.

He then lifted up his hand, that was occupied with his ice skates.

'_It's been a long time I skated.'_ Takaaki thought while he put on his skates.

After he wore his skates, he stood on the floor; which is not the rink.

He then went to the ice rink and saw Momoko and Gon trying to get Killua on the ice.

He saw Killua was shivering like a cat.

He smiled and went on the ice.

He skated, perfectly.

Momoko and Gon saw Takaaki skating perfectly; no, _FABULOUSLY._

Takaaki made a jump that made sparkles appear.

_**A LOT OF SPARKLES.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AND GLITTER TOO.**_

"See, Killua! He is skating fabulously, and he is not scared at all! Why can't you?" Gon asked while pointing at Takaaki.

Killua grunted and pointed at Takaaki so they can see him.

Momoko and Gon turned back at Takaaki and their jaw dropped.

Takaaki fell down.

_**ON.**_

_**HIS.**_

_**BEAUTIFUL.**_

_**FACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**_

_**Gracefully.**_

_**It was impressive and fabulous.**_

Momoko and Gon tilted their heads with weirded out faces.

"I don't want that to happen to me." Killua said while holding on the bars tightly so he won't go on the ice.

"Takaaki!" Momoko and Gon shouted while skating towards a fallen Takaaki.

Takaaki stood up and smiled.

"I'm alright." He said while suddenly...

Blood poured a little slowly from his forehead.

**(YOU ARE NOT ALRIGHT...)**

Takaaki saw the blood and said "Eh? Blood?"

It was like he never seen blood in his entire life.

**(Sheesh, what kind of transforming blue bird is he?)**

"Takaaki! You're bleeding! Hurry up and get off the ice!" Momoko shouted.

Gon nodded in agreement.

Takaaki smiled goofily and scratched his head at the back and said " I think it's too late"

Before fainting.

When Momoko and Gon both gasped, Killua finally arrived; with a stick.

**(REALLY, A STICK?! YOU ARE TO COWARDLY KILLUA...)**

Killua sighed and said, "Don't just stand there like animals seeing a dead animal, hurry up and help him!"

Momoko and gon flinched and quickly both of them carried Takaaki to get out off the ice rink.

Then a passerby saw Killua and asked, "Is that man you're father?"

Killua turned his head to the passerby and said, "No, he's the father of that red head albino." While pointing at Momoko.

Momoko heard that and swiftly, she falcon punched him.

"NEVER CALL ME AN ALBINO!" She shouted.

Killua flew while Gon just sweat dropped and smiled nervously.

**I'm sorry for their OOCness.. .**

**Okay, that done. A litte activity to kill the boredom.**

**Question of the day: Would you think it would be awesome if Gon was president?**

**Give the answer in the review box. Please R&R!**

**Oh, quote time.**

"**Never give up on your dreams, keep sleeping."**


	5. Forever Rival and The Princess Arrives

**Sweet & Candy: *still fighting with confetti and pillows filled with pie* CHARGE!**

**Killua: *stares at them***

**Gon: What are they doing?**

**Killua: They're having an idiotic battle.**

**Momoko: Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter. Sorry for bad grammar quality.**

The three twelve year olds and the twenty year old man (**ACTUALLY A BIRD)** went to a cafe after ice skating in the car.

_**AND TRIPPING ON THE ICE.**_

And Momoko was the one driving.

**(Who says a twelve year old can't drive?)**

Nevermind that, the cafe they were going was called 'Imagination Domination'.

It was Killua who suggested going there, and Gon agreed.

Momoko didn't wanted to go but _**GON'S EYES WERE TOO DEADLY CUTE.**_

"Alright! Sheesh." Momoko said then turned around.

Gon, Killua and Takaaki cheered in happiness like children.

_**AND TAKAAKI IS AN ADULT.**_

When they arrived at the cafe, Gon and Killu raced to the door.

Momoko was annoyed with the cafe named 'Imagination Domination'

Momoko stared at the black and white small cafe and looked up at the title with an annoyed face.

'_This is the most ugliest cafe ever.'_ Momoko thought while her eye twitched.

"Momoko, hurry up and get in!" Takaaki called.

Momoko at him and tched.

She then walked towards the cafe and opened the door with her unimpressed face.

When her foot stepped in, she saw a number of customers waiting for their orders.

The cafe had a lot of cute and handsome waiters and waitresses there.

"Wah! Come on, let's go and sit somewhere!" Gon said then sat on the nearby chair.

Momoko sighed and sat at the place where thaey chose.

Gon and Killua took the menu and examined it.

Suddenly, Momoko heard some foot steps walking towards them.

She knew it wasn't a waitress or a waiter; it could be someone else.

The footsteps stopped when it reached the table where Momoko and the other three boys were.

Gon stared at the person and Killua just ignored the person behind Momoko.

Takaaki smirked when he saw that person and Momoko just closed her eyes and kept that annoyed face on.

"Oh, it's been a long time; Momoko."

Momoko opened her eyes and turned to that person and said "It has been, hasn't it...

Michelle?"

Michelle has long, flowing, light magenta hair that reached her waist with a cupcake clip on the left side of her has purple eyes and creamy complexion. She is wearing a black long sleeved dress and a red bloomer with a mantelet and skirt donned over it and black plain leather shoes. She looks like she's sixteen and she was quite tall.

Michelle smirked.

"I never expected to see the patissier who _made _the greatest desserts ever; The Scarlet Witch." Michelle said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

'_The Scarlet Witch?'_ Killua thought.

Momoko smirked and said, "I never expected to see the worst decorator ever."

An anime vein appeared on Michelle head and she said, "Oh, thank you, Miss B*tch." Calmly but with a strict voice.

"Oh, BURNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Takaaki said.

Gon and Killua both sweat dropped.

Momoko laughed then stood up from her chair and said, "Your welcome, OLD HAG." And bowed with a smirk.

The atmosphere was getting intense.

**(Dark Aura... SURROUNDING THEM)**

The customers all were sweat dropping too and didn't feel comfortable because of the creepy aura that those two cafe owners releasing.

"You wanna fight me, Miss Flabber Foot?" Michelle insulted.

"Alright, fat spaghetti."Momoko insulted back.

The both of them glared at each other while going out of the cafe simultaneusly.

And electricity was between their eyes.

After they went out of the cafe, a lot of customers whispered loudly.

"What just happened?" Gon asked.

Takaaki chuckled, "That was Michelle Fiorelle, Momoko's forever rival."

Killua's and Gon's jaw dropped.

"She has a rival?!" Killua asked.

Takaaki nodded and said, "They were rivals for..."

Takaaki paused for a dramatic effect.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Three hundred years."

Killua and Gon both anime fell.

"They always fought about who made the best desserts, and best magic." Takaaki said while standing up.

He then went towards the door and stopped halfway.

"Let's go and see their fight, Gon, Killua." Takaaki said when he turned his head to them.

Gon gulped while Killua just sighed and the three of them boys went outside with some customers seeing too.

'_I guess this must be our first time watching Momoko's abilities.'_ Killua thought.

**xXx**

Momoko and Michelle were both ready for their fight.

**IT'S GOING TO SUCK.**

"I guess we should use magic instead of nen, right?" Momoko suggested while she took out her jacket and gloves; ignoring the cold weather.

"Hmph, maybe you're right; for the first time!" Michelle said then sprint quickly towards Momoko with full speed.

Momoko smirked and was in her fighting stance.

Michelle reached out her fist, that was sparkling in the colour cerulean and she shouted, "Cerulean Fist!"

And she threw her punch at Momoko.

Luckily, Momoko didn't let it hit her and she put a yellow barrier.

Momoko smirked and said "You are still as weak as ever, Me Shell BUTT!"

Michelle clenched her fists and said "Shut up, butt teeth!"

Momoko got angry and punched her very hard using her nen.

Michelle was like she was thrown out of the ring.

Victory was in Momoko's hands.

"I WIN!" Momoko said while raising her hands feeling like a winner.

Michelle spit some blood and she stood up; weakly.

She was breathless and she was shaking after one blow.

"MOMOKO! I'LL HAVE REVENGE!" Michelle shouted and she disappeared like a poof of smoke creepily like Hisoka.

**(See? I told you the fight sucks, don't throw tomatoes at us)**

Momoko sighed.

"Momoko!" Gon shouted as he ran towards her with Killua and Takaaki.

Momoko heard Gon and turned around with a smile.

"Oh, Gon, Killua, Takaaki. I'm sorry for what you saw, come on, let's go back to the caf-"

Momoko stopped mid-sentence and fainted.

"Momoko!" Killua and Gon both shouted while catching her fall.

Takaaki's eyebrows furrowed.

"Momoko used a lot of her nen to punch Michelle." Takaaki said.

They both nodded and Gon carried her bridal-style.

**(LUCKY.)**

'_Momoko's lucky.'_ Killua thought and pouted.

When Gon was walking towards the car, Takaaki then walked pass Killua and said, "Jealous much?"

A vein popped out of Killua's fore head.

"Grr... I'M NOT!" Killua shouted, blushing.

Takaaki quickly went to the driver's seat and Gon and Killua sat behind.

It was a very cold weather and a very weird day off.

But they were as happy as clowns.

Not to mention Hisoka saw the fight.

**(W-Wait! HISOKA?! *nosebleeds*)**

Hisoka saw the majestic fight and licked his lips.

"Momo-chan sure has gotten stronger~." He said as he tapped his chin.

He then vanished too.

**(STOP VANISHING. COME BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK)**

**xXx**

Killua sighed.

He sat on the comfortable red couch that was prepared for employees at the cafe.

'_Seriously, why did she had to fight in front of those people?'_Killua thought as he took off his thick coat.

He took his chocolates that he bought from the store and ate it all in one gulp.

"Killua?"

Killua turned to see Gon at the door.

"Oh, Gon. What is it?" Killua said as he positioned himself with such style.

"W-Well, it's just that..." Gon stopped mid-sentence and blushed.

Killua's eyes widen.

'_Gon's blushing?!' _Killua thought as he blushed seeing the sight of his blushing friend.

"I-I..."

"Y-You?"Killua asked.

"I-I...

I forgot what to say!" Gon said as he pulled his tongue out playfully.

Killua then anime fell.

He whacked Gon on the head.

"Next time, when you forgot something, don't hesistate!" Killua said angrily.

"Ow! Eh? Killua, you're blushing?" Gon asked while his hands were on his head.

Killua blushed harder and said, "N-No I'm not!"

Gon grinned and said, "But you look cute like that!"

Killua blushed even harder and turned around and said, "W-Whatever! BAKA!" And left the room with slam.

Killua just left his crush in the waiting room all alone.

***dies again***

'_Damn it, Killua!Why do you always ignore these perfect chances!?'_Killua thought to himself.

Killua sighed.

He put his hand on his chest and could feel like his heart was beating fast.

He just couldn't confess his feelings to his best friend; he thought it would ruin their friendship.

"Killua"

Killua jolted when he heard someone's voice; and it was Takaaki.

Killua sighed in relief when his saw it was Takaaki.

"What is it?" Killua asked as looked at the tall man.

"There is someone at the door who wants to see Momoko, but I don't think she knows him. Can you see that person for her?" Takaaki asked.

Killua sighed again and nodded.

He went towards the door and Takaaki said, "Thank you, Mr. Zoldyck ." and left.

Killua froze.

'_H-How did he know my last name?!'_ Killua thought while looking scared.

Killua then gulped and continued walking towards the door to see someone quite familiar soon.

When Killua opened the door, his eyes widen when he saw that person.

"Hello there, Killua!"

"W-Wait, i-is that you?!" Killua asked.

I wonder who might be that mysterious person...

**xXx**

**(IT IS DREAM TIME!)**

_A little girl who had blonde hair that was long and she was wearing a puffy pink dress. Hse had a smile on her small face and she was running towards someone. _

_She was running towards a woman with long, scarlet hair. The woman was wearing a brown long dress and she also wore a white scarf._

_The woman was reaching her hands out so she can hug the girl who was running to her._

"_Mommy!" The girl shouted happily when she almost reached her mother to hug her._

_The woman was miling happily and was ready to hug her daughter._

_*BANG!*The sound of a gun releasing its bullet was heard._

_The woman's eyes widen._

_She had found the little girl; shot by the gun at the head._

"_No...NO!" The woman shouted and ran to her daughter that was lying on the ground filled with blood._

"_Sayu! Sayu!" The woman shouted as tears start falling down her cheeks._

_The woman cried louder and as she hugged her daughter's dead body._

"_Sayu please! Don't die!" The woman shouted while tears fell._

_But the little girl didn't reply._

"_SAYU!"_

Momoko's eyes widen as she woke up from the dream.

She gasped then breathed heavily.

'_Just now was...'_ Momoko thought.

She touched her forehead with her left hand and she was sweating.

Momoko sighed.

'_Maybe, that was just a dream.'_ Momoko thought.

She stood up from the bed she was sleeping on.

'_I feel thirsty.'_ Momoko thought and walked towards the door.

And when she opened it, there was already someone infront it and waiting there with Killua behind that person.

Momoko's eyes widen again and a smile formed on her face.

"Hi, Momoko!"

Momoko hugged that person and said, "Bisky-chama!"

**(THE PRINCESS ARRIVES!)**

Biscuit just sighed happily and hugged Momoko back and said "It's been thirty seven years I since I've seen you, Momoko."

"I didn't know that you knew Bisky, Momoko." Killua said.

Momoko stopped hugging Biscuit and turned to him with a smile.

"I've known Bisky when she was twenty years old! And she was still very beautiful at that time!" Momoko said.

Biscuit blushed and said, "Oh, stop that! I'm blushing!"

Killua sighed, "Old hag reunion." Killua said.

In a blink of an eye, Killua was already flying.

Momoko chuckled and asked "What are you actually doing here, Bisky-chama?"

"Of course, I wanted to take a rest on my journey from finding the best jewels and diamonds and spend my precious time with your desserts!" Biscuit explained.

Momoko smiled and said, "Alright, Killua, get up!"

After Killua was falcon punched by Biscuit, he then fainted on the ground.

He stood up and asked, "Does Takaaki know you?"

"No, Takaaki doesn't know Bisky-chama. Nor Bisky." Momoko said.

"Who's Takaaki?" Biscuit asked.

Momoko turned to Biscuit and said, "He is my worker."

Biscuit mouthed an 'O'.

"Well! Let's stop talking and let's start serving you some of my desserts!" Momoko said.

They both nodded.

**FINISH!**

**I know the dream was crappy... but guess who was that little girl and that woman!**

**Question of the day: What would happen, if Gon's and Hisoka's personalities were switched?**

**Quote Time: "Smile, it confuses people."**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	6. The Real Truth and Messy Kitchen

**Sweet: *gross sobbing at the dark corner***

**Candy: What the junk is wrong with you?**

**Sweet: *screams* THE KILLUA FEELS! *gross sobbing***

**Candy: Oh, THAT episode.**

**Sweet: *nods* IT WAS TOO SAD! And it gives me the jingles.**

**Candy: Just continue with the story.**

**Sweet & Candy: Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter. Sorry for bad grammar and OOCness.**

**?: Thank you.**

**xXx**

"Shit."

Was the first word that came out of Momoko's mouth when she saw, a big, BIG mess in her kitchen.

There was too much chocolate and blood.

That _**DOES NOT LOOK GOOD.**_

_**OR DELICIOUS**__._

She turned around and pushed Biscuit and Killua behind her side and ran to the door.

When she reached the door, she opened it and shouted, " F*UCK YOU, B*TCHELLE!"

Michelle on the other hand, smirked and said, "I SAID I'D TAKE REVENGE, M&M!"

**(It's... Momoko. The M&M is... Momoko. *dies*)**

Killua and Biscuit then ran to her and Biscuit asked, "Why was your kitchen messy?"

"And full with ketchup?"Killua piped up.

Momoko turned to Killua and asked, "Ketchup?" with a face called 'WUT.'

Biscuit nodded.

Momoko groaned.

She turned back to the door and she slammed the door.

"I F*CKING HATE HER." Momoko told the two strictly while staring at the door.

The both of them sweat dropped and asked at the same time, "Why?".

Momoko turned to the both of them with a really sad face that made Biscuit and Killua worried.

"Because... that b*tch... killed my hubby."

**WAIT, HOLD THE F*CKING MOMENT. HUBBY? AS IN... HUSBAND?**

"Wait, she what now?" Killua asked, confused.

Momoko sighed.

"I'm a WIDOW!" Momoko shouted with her hands up in the air.

Killua's jaw dropped; for like how many times did his jaw drop?

"Wait, YOU'RE a widow?!" Killua shouted while he took one step back and fell on the floor eyes widen.

Momoko pouted.

"HOHOHO! Another information; she already lost her virginty." Biscuit added as she 'hohohoed' again.

**(NOBODY ASKED FOR MORE INFORMATION.)**

Killua fainted and he was shocked at the same.

"Bisky-chama!" Momoko shouted too as her face was as red as a tomato.

Biscuit laughed while Momoko hits Biscuit well, not too hard.

**Well, I wanted to know about her HUBBY!**

**xXx**

Gon was at the living room sitting on a couch.

With Takaaki.

And some coffee in their hands.

"So!" Gon said breaking the silence.

"So?" Takaaki asked.

SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

"What's your favorite colour?" Gon asked.

Takaaki stared at him for a while and laughed.

He stopped laughing and said, "Scarlet."

Gon's face mouthed an 'O' as he drank his coffee.

"Is there someone you like?" Takaaki asked.

Gon stopped drinking his coffee and put his cup on the coffee table.

He put his index finger on his chin and pondered.

"Well?" Takaaki asked while he placed his cup of coffee on the table too.

Gon blushed as he put his index finger down and fidgeted.

Takaaki's left eyebrow rised up and he was surprised to seeing Gon blushing.

**(I MEAN, THAT'S ADOWABLE.)**

"I-I r-really like someone... but, I don't think I should say it..." Gon said as he blushed hard.

Takaaki smiled.

'_Momoko, I think you're losing~'_ Takaaki thought happily.

**xXx**

"So, let me get this straight." Killua said.

The three of them sat on the couch and were all holding their cups of coffee.

Killua understanded the situation and tried to talk about it again.

**(It's long, are you ready?)**

Killua took a deep breath then-

"You were the princess of Mahou Ie, then both of your parents died when you were sixteen because of some thieves on the year 1514; where nobody knows how to talk yet, I think, then you had to rule the kingdom by yourself. You felt lonely and one of your guards told you to try and find a king and you agreed quickly, so you had your guard to protect the kingdom from intruders while you go and find a soulmate while disguising yourself as a commaner. Then, you found a man who was entitled a hunter and he saw you too. You talk to him and had a lot of common, so you had to propose him; which is weird cause the man has to propose the woman, not the woman. But, moving on, he accepted your proposal and the two of you got married and skip the 'happily ever after' and continue at the after 'ever after' where you gave birth to fifteen children and you were really happy. You've forgotten about your kingdom and went back there with your family. But the kingdom was destroyed because of the thieves and then, your husband was killed by the leader of the group of thieves; Michelle Fiorelle, who wanted to reclaim the throne who is also your cousin. She killed thirteen of your children and Michelle wanted to let only two of your children to live; Sayu and Sakura. But, your daughter, Sayu died because she was shot by a gun. So, you wanted to live with your daughter, Sakura, but she was already too old to live with her mother. So, you got bored and called Pipi to help make a cafe. DONE!" Killua shouted before breathing heavily.

Biscuit and Momoko's eyes were wide and they were surprised that he could speak that fast only to explai about Momoko's past.

Momoko then went to the gasping-for-air-Killua and asked, "Would you like some pasta?"

Killua nodded quickly and Momoko then went to the kitchen quickly.

"I never expected you to speak that fast only to explain something." Biscuit said as she drank her coffee.

Well, that would be impossible to speak that fast.

Anyway, while Momoko was making pasta, the explanation that she gave to them was replayed by Killua, made her feel... sad.

'_Losing my 15__th __child after the battle...'_ Momoko thought.

Then a drop of her tears fell down on her cheeks.

'_Sayu... I miss you so much.'_ Momoko thought as her tear start to over flow.

She wiped her tears and continued cooking pasta for the everyone.

"Momoko."

Momoko turned around and saw Takaaki standing there and leaning against the doorway, crossing his arms on his chest.

Momoko made a small smile as she looked at him.

"You exposed too much information. If you keep exposing information, then you would have to leave the Human World." Takaaki said strictly.

"You even lied about Mahou Ie. Why?"Takaaki asked again.

Momoko went silent and sighed.

**Okay, the thing about Mahou Ie? **

**No, there isn't a Mahou Ie.**

**There never was.**

**Momoko made up the 'kingdom' called Mahou Ie because if she revealed the true name of her country, then automatically, she would have to leave the Human World.**

**Oh, Momoko's is a witch, remember?**

**So that would mean she isn't human.**

"Well, who else wants proof?" Momoko asked.

Takaaki sighed then 'poof!'-

Takaaki turned back to his bird self.

"Hmph! I think I want to go and have a little snack outside! Would you like some too?" Pipi asked.

Momoko pondered.

'_What does he eat again... OH! WORMS!'_ Momoko thought before she shuddered.

The blue bird then flew away to find his food.

Momoko finished her pasta and said, "This story is going to get really... LONG!"

**DONE! Okay, let's see here, I'm sorry because it's short. I lost my ideas.**

**AND I HAVE SCHOOL. I hate becoming a senior.**

**=.= But! I will still have time to write more. If I can, that is. I know it's not that funny, and it got even more worst.**

**The question of the day: Do you like human ver. of Pipi, or his original ver.?**

**Quote: "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY COOKIE!"**

**PLEASE R&R**


	7. Arm Wrestlings and Lifetime Chance

**Sweet: Okay, let me see... the warnings that I've should've put. It's for this chapter.**

**Warnings: Shounen Ai, Bad Grammar, OOCness, Swearing, Love Triangkes and Crack x Crack.**

**For today we have... GUESS BY YOURSELF.**

**Candy: Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter, only Momoko and her story.**

**xXx**

Momoko served her pasta to Biscuit, Gon and Killua.

"There, let's eat!" Momoko said as she put the big bowl that was full with pasta ;that was the size of Leo's head; on the table.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Gon and Killua took their plates and begin to dig in.

"Thish ish dewiscious!" Gon said.

"Gon, talk after you eat!" Biscuit said.

Gon gulped and laughed nervously.

Aftr they all ate, Killua went to the resting room; which is full with video games and ice cream and chocorobos.

_**HEAVEN.**_***runs to that room***

While Biscuit went to the other 'relaxation' room.

_**FANGIRL HEAVEN. **_***runs to that room too***

Momoko then had to clean the plates in the kitchen.

She was cleaning the plates at her sink and she was paying attention to the plates.

_**PLATES.**_

_**PLATESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**_

Wait- where's Gon?

"Momoko!" Gon said.

Oh, there he is.

Before Momoko could turn around and asked why he called, Gon glomped behind her.

**(OH. MY. GOSH)**

"The pasta was great!" Gon said after he hugged Momoko happily.

Momoko just stood there, frozen.

Frozen.

_FROZEN._

_**FREAKING FROZEN THE MOVIE.**_

***sings Let It Go* **_**THE COLD NOVOR BOTHORED ME ONYWOY...**_

'_G-GON! H-He... hugged me. HUGGED ME. HUGGED ME!'_ Momoko thought then she blushed hard and steam came out of her ears; saying she feels happy.

Momoko then turned around and shouted, "Thank you!" as she blushed.

She wasn't saying thank you because of the compliment, remember?

She was paying attention to her plates.

_**PLATES.**_

She was saying thank you because Gon hugged her.

**OBVIOUS!~**

Gon grinned and said, "I'm going to the room where Killua is!" and waved before running off.

Momoko waved back and sighed.

She bit her lower lip and thought, '_Killua is so lucky! He got to spend more time with Gon a lot!'_

She then looked at the clock.

It showed five o'clock at the evening.

Momoko thought about something for a while.

'_Right now is my free time and I should go have some time alone...'_ Momoko thought as she walked towards the room where Gon and Killua were.

When she opened the door, she saw Gon and Killua watching... a romantic film together.

Momoko's eyes widen and she blushed.

'_T-These two! T-They're watching 'Some Music in France'! That's the most romantic film ever! And they reached the 'passionate kiss' scene!'_ Momoko thought and panicked.

She then wanted to stop them watching the film, but she just couldn't move.

'_W-What the?! I-I can't move! God dang it, AUTHOR!'_ Momoko thought as she tried to move.

When the film, 'Some Music in France' reached the scene of the 'kiss', Gon's head leaned on Killua's shoulder.

'_NOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ Momoko thought loudly.

**(HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA. I'm so EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!)**

"Gon, wake up."

Momoko's eyes widen, when she heard that.

'_Gon... was sleeping? THANK GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!'_ Momoko thought as she ran to the couch.

When she was at the couch, she saw Gon sleeping soundly.

Momoko sighed in relief then sighed dreamily; upon seeing Gon's face when he is sleeping.

"Oi, Momoko, what're you sighing for?" Killua said, annoyed.

Momoko's eyebrow twitched and said, "NONE OF YOUR F*CKING BUSINESS!"

A vein appeared on Killua's fore head and said, "You wanna fight, HAG?!" as he stood up form the couch.

Momoko then went to her fighting stance and said, "Bring it on, Pussy Cat!"

Killua gritted his teeth then went to attack Momoko.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHHHHHHH!" Killua shouted as he attacked Momoko with his jump

But, um... He tripped.

Causing to make him fall on Momoko.

AND AGAIN, CAUSING THEIR NOSES TO TOUCH.

**(SH*T)**

Momoko and Killua blushed, but before anyone could open their mouth to say something-

"Momoko? Killua?"

The made them both flinch and turned to see who say that.

It was Gon who FINALLY woke up and saw that.

Gon blushed and quickly stood up from the couch, ran to door and said,"I-I'm sorry if I disturbed!"

"GON! NOOOOOOO! THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!" Momoko shouted.

"Then how are you going to tell him that when Killua is still on top of you?" Biscuit asked.

Well, she arrived from the 'relaxation' room and heard Killua shout.

**(I'M NEVER GOING TO LEAVE THIS ROOM. *locks door*)**

Momoko saw Killua still on her, and she karate kicked him making him fly to the ceiling.

Momoko stood up immediately and said, "Killua tripped on me! We weren't going to do those... 'stuff'!" and blushed.

(**COUGHyesCOUGH)**

Biscuit raised her eyebrow and said, "I didn't question about what were you doing."

Momoko blushed.

"IT ISN'T WHAT IT SEEMS!" Momoko shouted again.

Biscuit laughed and said, "Alright, but if you want to fight, fight as in an arm wrestling game."

After Killua and Momoko heard what Biscuit said, they both smirked.

Momoko pumped her fist and said, "Of course I'll win! I never lost to a boy! Never in my life!"

Killua got down from the ceiling and dusted off the dust on him and said, "Huh, I'm gonna win, you might already be old because it's been a long time you didn't use your arms for fighting."

They both glared at each other.

Biscuit coughed to stop their bickering.

"Anyone who wins this fight..." Biscuit paused for a dramatic effect.

**(TOO DRAMATIC)**

Momoko and Killua both waited for the answer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gets a kiss on the cheek by Gon!" Biscuit said as her hands were brought in the air.

"THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE!" Momoko shouted as her eyes turned into a bright gleam.

"I'LL WIN THIS FIGHT NO MATTER WHAT!" Killua shouted too and his eyes turned into gleams.

"Let's start!" Biscuit said as she took a table; out-of-nowhere, on the floor and to be used as arm wrestling table.

Momoko and Killua got ready and they cupped their right arms together and as Biscuit started counting, "1... 2...3!"

Momoko and Killua tried to pulled down one of their arms.

"I'll win this!" Killua shouted.

"NO WAY!" Momoko shouted as she tried to pull down Killua's arm.

"Go, Go!" Gon shouted.

When they both heard Gon's voice they turn to him.

They both froze, when they saw the outfit that gon was wearing.

It was...

A cheerleader outfit.

**(*prepares umbrella* NOSE BLEED ATTACK!)**

FWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Momoko and Killua both lost, because both of their hands fell on the table at the same time.

Momoko and Killua lost because they nose blooded after seeing Gon in a cheerleader outfit.

"Killua, Momoko! Are you alright!?" Gon said as he ran to them.

As Gon ran, his skirt flipped a bit and Killua began to have a blood loss.

"GON! WHY ARE YOU WEARING A SHORT-SKIRTED CHEERLEADER OUTFIT?!" Biscuit shouted.

Gon was confused.

He looked at his clothes.

"EH!? MY CLOTHES!"Gon was also surprised seeing his was in a cheerleader outfit.

Takaaki arrived and said, "The clothes you wore follow people's desires. Momoko and Killua desired you to come and cheer for them in a cheerleader outfit."

**(OKAY, THAT'S JUST CREEPY... WHAT IF HISOKA DESIRED GON TO WEAR A BIKINI!?)**

"But, it only follows the desires of them because they smelled the clothes." Takaaki added.

**(WAIT, SO DOES THAT MEAN... KILLUA AND MOMOKO SMELLED GON'S UNIFORM?)**

Momoko and Killua both blushed as Gon looked at them with his clothes turned back to normal.

"I NEVER SMELLED YOUR CLOTHES!" Killua lied.

Momoko nodded too.

Gon pouted and said, "Tell me the truth!"

Momoko and Killua sighed and looked down.

"Yes..." The both of them said.

Gon sighed but then smiled.

"It's okay, as long as you tell the truth." Gon said as he walked towards them.

He squatted down and he stared at Killua with a smile; that made Killua flustered.

**(SURPRISE!)**

Gon then kissed Killua's cheek, then Momoko's cheek.

Biscuit and Takaaki smirked.

Gon stoo up and said, "I know that you both wanted to have a kiss on the cheek from me, but you both lost. But, it's alright, you got the kiss!" with a bright smile.

Killua and Momoko both stared at him.

Killua blushed hard and fainted, even Momoko did the same.

Gon was shocked and said, "Momoko! Killua! W-What's wrong!?"

'_I got...'_

'_A kiss on the cheel from Gon...'_ Killua and Momoko thought happily.

Takaaki shook his head.

'_They're in a draw.'_ Takaaki thought with a smile.

**That's done! Lemme see... Hisoka was just mentioned only...**

**GOOD.**

**Question of the day: What would happen... if Gon was a Disney Princess?**

**Quote: "France is the city of love... THAT MEANS YOUR LOVE FOR CHOCOLATES ARE RIGHT THERE."**

**Please R&R, FAVE AND FOLLOW!~**


	8. The Moe and The New Recruits

**Sweet: Hm... *stares at window***

**Candy: What's up with you?**

**Sweet: I'm thinking of making another fanfic...**

**Candy: *hits her***

**Sweet: Ow!**

**Candy: Make it after you finish this one!**

**Sweet: But it will never end!**

**Candy: *sighs* Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter. Bad grammar, and... stuff.**

**NEXT WARNING: A new OC who is a... moe. BAD HUMOR AND I'm not good with Moes.**

**Her picture is at the me profile.**

**xXx**

It was a peaceful morning.

The sun was shining brightly, and the birds tweeted.

**(AND I MEAN IT. *inserts Twitter joke*)**

"Momoko! Wake up!" Pipi said as he flew to her window.

Momoko was sleeping in hr bed peacefully.

Pipi sighed and shouted, "MOMOKO!"

Momoko jolted as she got off the bed and took out a gun while she said, "I HAVE A GUN AND I'M NOT BRAVE TO USE IT!"

Pipi sweat dropped as he turned into a human.

He was sitting on the window and asked, "Why do you sleep with a gun? And why does your hair always looks like a lion mane?" as he showed a confused.

Yup, Momoko's hair was messy.

Just imagine Anna's hair when she woke up from bed on Elsa's coronation day.

Yeah, THAT hair.

"Today you've got work! Leorio and Kurapika are coming today for work." Takaaki sad as he got off the window beside Momoko's bed.

"JUST SHUT UP, I GOT THIS, YOU'RE NOT MY DAD." Momoko said with an annoyed face as she slammed the door when she got out of the room.

"Oops, I forgot that she acts rude when after she's awake." Takaaki said as he sweat dropped again.

Then, the door creaked open and released a scary purple aura.

It also showed Momoko's angry and sleepy face as she said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, MOTHER F*CKER?"

Takaaki sweat dropped and said nervously, "N-Nothing! I'll get to work!" And quickly ran to the window and escaped.

Momoko grunted and she closed the door, still releasing an aura like Palm's.

**(PERIOD.)**

**xXx**

Takaaki sighed as he swept the floor.

'_Why is she always so scary every morning?'_ Takaaki said as he sobbed.

**(DON'T CRY! *hugs him* Wait, I can't hug him. DAMNNIT)**

"Ohayou, Takaaki-kun!" A female voice called him.

Takaaki stopped sobbing and saw a woman.

That woman had her hair tied into one ponytail and her hair was pink. Her eyes were pretty and it was sapphire blue. She was quite slim and her chest size was **(WHY DO I ALWAYS PUT CHEST SIZES WHEN MY CHEST SIZE IS 'B'.) ***coughs* her chest size was an 'E' cup. The clothes she wore was a blue long-sleeved tank top with a white long skirt. The tank top was adorned with a blue rose on the intersection or the chest part. A white sash was tied around her waist and she wore sandals.

Takaaki smiled and said, "Good morning, Himeko."

Himeko blushed and tripped on some white snow, "Itaii!" Himeko shouted.

Takaaki saw that and went to her aid as he said, "Are you alright?"

Himeko sat properly and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm sorry. The snow was so cold I just couldn't stand it!" Himeko said and she blushed.

Takaaki smiled then laughed a bit.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Takaaki said.

That made Himeko's heart skip a beat and it also made her blush.

She stared at him with an amazed face.

'_His laugh is... nice.'_ Himeko thought.

Takaaki stood up and took out his hand to Himeko who was still on the ground and said, "I think you should stand up now."

Himeko saw his and quickly grabbedd it and stood up.

"So, what are you doing in front of my boss' cafe? It's not open yet." Takaaki asked as he grabbed his broom.

"O-oh, that... Um... I just wanted to ask..." Himeko paused and looked down with an embarassed face.

She fidgeted and asked, "Well, d-do you want to go the library with me this evening?"

Takaaki was surprised but then smiled again and said, "Sure."

Himeko looked up and her blush turned redder.

She wanted to say thank you, but she was to happy she couldn't say anything.

The only thing she could there, was opening her mouth and trying to say the word 'Thank you.'

Takaaki raised an eyebrow and asked, "I'll pick you up at three, alright?"

Himeko closed her mouth and nodded her head violently.

Himeko then left there and quickly went back to her bookstore.

_**BUT SHE TRIPPED. AGAIN.**_

Takaaki sweat dropped and before he could ask, Himeko answered for him, "I'm alright!"

Takaaki sighed in relief and continued sweeping outside the cafe, 'Dreams Come True'.

Actually, Momoko saw the full scene from the window.

She smirked and thought to herself, '_Ara, ara. That must be the Himeko girl that Takaaki told me about. She looks like a moe.'_

She laughed and went back to arraging the tables and waiting for Gon and Killua to arrive.

She felt bored because of the silence and decided to sing a little tune.

She turned on the radio, and it was playing her favorite song;' Moe Yousotte nan desu ka?' from Lucky Star.

A music solo started before she started singing.

**(The bold words are Momoko actions and thoughts)**

_Shirabereba chishiki no kakera tachi ga_

_matomatte suteki na sekai kureru_

_tokidoki wa shirazu ni itakatta to_

_omou you na koto nado arimasu keredo_

**She started to dance a few steps before reaching the next table.**

_sukoshi demo yaku ni tatsu_

_watashi de itai to negai... benkyou!_

**She chuckled after singing that part.**

**She continued singing.**

_mina-sama itsumo omoshiroi ohanashi shite kudasaimasu_

_ki ga kikanai nori no warui_

_onna no ko de gomennasai_

_owarai mo renshuu shimasu tsukonnde mitai desu kondo_

_nan deshou ka dou deshou ka_

_hontou wa "moe youso" no imi ga wakaranai desu_

'**MOES.' She thought and continued cleaning the tables as she sang.**

_daisuki na fushigi ga tsumatte iru_

_monogatari orinasu hito no omoi_

_kanjitara tokimeku ko no kimochi wa_

_moshikashite koi to ka ai ni niteru?_

**She smiled as she remembered Himeko's reaction to Takaaki's laugh.**

'_**That Himeko...' **_** She grinned.**

_keiken ga arimasen_

_dakara souzou dake desu... ufufu_

**But then her eyebrow twitched.**

'_**Why do I feel jealous of her chest for some reason?'**_** Momoko thought as she noticed that she cracked a metal table with her bare hands.**

_kowai mono ga iroiro atte nan to ka shinakya to iitsutsu_

_muri desu yo ne iya dattara_

_narubeku kitsuku ka nai furi de_

_seikaku teki ni yowai kedo ishou ni tanoshimitai kara_

_ganbarimasu doryouku shimasu_

_tennen ja arimasen da kedo doji desu ne_

**She danced a few steps and stared spinning around because of the music.**

'_**I feel like I'm being Rick Roll'd!'**_** Momoko thought happily and laughed.**

_mina-sama itsumo omoshiroi ohanashi shite kudasaimasu_

_ki ga kikanai nori no warui_

_bimyou na ko de gomennasai_

_owarai mo renshuu shimasu ippai boke de mimasu kedo_

_nan deshou ka dou deshou ka_

_hontou wa "moe youso" no imi ga wakaranai desu_

After the song ended she was happily squealing.

"Wow! I didn't know that you could sing!"

That made Momoko flinch.

She turned around and saw Gon and Killua, standing in front of the door, with their jackets because of the cold weather.

Momoko blushed and quickly shouted, "J-Just go and change your clothes!"

Gon chuckled and said, "Alright!" and dragged Killua with him to the dressing room.

Momoko sighed in relief and she threw the cloth away.

"Where is Leorio and Kurapika?!" Momoko shouted.

The door opened and it showed a depressed Leorio and a sweat dropping Kurapika.

"Where were you?! Whatever, just change your clothes; I've prepared them." Momoko said as she fanned herself with her hand.

The parent pair sighed as they went to the dressing room.

"It's a good thing I've prepared more dressing rooms!" Momoko said with an annoyed face.

"Momoko! I'm sorry because I was late!" Biscuit said as she arrived at the door.

Momoko sighed then said, "It's alright, Bisky-chama. Now, go and change into your uniform."

Biscuit then happily went to the dressing room.

Suddenly, a smile formed on Momoko face.

'_W-Why am I smiling?! And why do I feel like... I've made a family reunion?!'_ Momoko thought.

She shook her head and slapped her cheeks because she needs to focus on her job.

She went to the window to turn the 'WE AREN'T OPEN NOW' sign on the other side that said, 'YES, WE ARE OPEN.'

Momoko sighed and said, "I hope today's business will be better than yesterday."

Suddenly; again, her cell phone rang inside her pocket.

She noticed that and took it as she said through the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hello, *sighs* mom."_ A familiar female voice was heard through the phone.

Momoko's eyes widen.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" Momoko shouted through the phone.

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME SAKURA-CHAN!"_ Sakura shouted through the phone too.

"Hehehe... But, what are you calling me for?" Momoko asked.

"_*sighs* I... kinda... well... you know..."_ Sakura hesitated on speaking but then-

"You became broke, didn't you?" Momoko said as she showed an unimpressed face.

"_Yeah..."_ Sakura admitted.

"I told you not to buy more alcohol drinks and beer!" Momoko said angrily.

"_Well, I'm sorry, mom. But, you WILL give me money, right?"_ Sakura pleaded.

Momoko sighed then said, "No."

Sakura let out a surprised shout until it made Momoko startled.

"_B-But, I need the money for-!"_ Sakura was cut by Momoko.

"If you want the money, work at my cafe." Momoko said strictly.

Sakura gasped then sighed.

"_A-Alright..."_ Sakura said as she hung up.

Momoko sighed then said, "So that's why I felt a family reunion!

DANG IT!"

**Done! Let's see... Sakura is going to appear at the next chapter. As you can see, she is an alcoholic. Fufufu... Well, let's go with activity board!**

**Question(s): 1)Should Sakura be big breasted or small chested? (I'M SUCH A PERVERT.)**

** 2) I'm not good with moes, should Himeko appear less or more?**

**Quote: "A hug is a great gift. One size fits all."**

**PLEASE R&R, FAVE AND FOLLOW DESU~**

**PLEASE. **


	9. The Shotacon and The Work : SHORT CHAP

**Sweet: Hey guys! I hope this will be a great chapter (even though it has bad grammar)**

**Candy: Yeah, so...**

**Sweet:...**

**Candy:...**

**?: We do not own Hunter x Hunter. INTRODUCING... SAKURA!**

**xXx**

"WHY AM I WEARING THIS." Kurapika asked angrily.

Everyone in the room; except Gon, tried to hold their laughter.

Kurapika was wearing... the female uniform.

Except the beret.

"I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT A GIRL!" Kurapika shouted at Momoko; making her close her ears.

"Well, it won't be balanced!" Momoko said.

That made everyone confused.

'_Balanced?'_

"Well, my daughter is going to work here and-

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!" Leorio shouted.

"Oh, wait. You didn't hear the story yet, huh? Okay, long story short, Imma a queen, a witch, i had fourteen children, one is still alive, Imma widow and I use magic." Momoko said and she put on some sunglasses.

_**SWAGGA!**_

Then, they heard the door creaked open.

They turned around and saw... a LOT of female customers.

Some familiar faces were there too.

"GO, WORK!" Momoko shouted feeling surprised.

Killua and Gon quickly went to the entrance, (_**USING THEIR BISHIE POWERS...)**_ They said, "Welcome to Dreams Come True. We're Gon and Killua, we hope you will enjoy the service here." Gon and Killua said in sync as sparkles (_**BISHIE SPARKLES)**_ appeared when they smiled.

All the customers nose blooded and some squealed while saying, "BISHIE!"

_**BISHIE ATTACK: SUCCESSFUL**_

That made the group there sweat drop.

Suddenly, one girl caught their attention; because she didn't faint of fangirlness.

_**BISHIE ATTACK: HALF SUCCESSFUL**_

She had short dark orange hair that was kept at chin length. Her eye colour was emerald and her chest size was (**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)** an 'F' cup. She also wore a tan jacket with a black collar and a red tank top inside the jacket. She also wore dark blue jeans and some sneakers. She was holding a tan-coloured bag and she placed it with her left hand over her shoulder. She wore some sapphire earrings too. She had a bored expression.

"Hey there, lady!" Leorio said in his flirty tone.

The woman stared at him and asked, "Are you forty?"

Leorio anime fell and stood up immediately with an anime vein while he said, "WHAT?! I'm nineteen!"

The woman still showed an unimpressed face.

The woman sighed then turned to Momoko and said, "Mom, I don't understand why you even choose these people."

"WHAT?! THAT'S SAKURA?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

Sakura still was unimpressed and said, "This world is full of idiots."

Everyone; except Gon, had an anime vein on their heads.

"Sakura, stop acting like this. They are my friends." The scarlet-headed girl said.

Sakura sighed and said, "Alright."

She then tossed her bag on the nearby table and left to change her clothes.

Momoko sighed.

"Y-You didn't tell us that your daughter was... like that." Biscuit said.

Momoko face palmed.

"She doesn't like bishies or little girls." Momoko said and she turned to them.

"She likes shotas." Momoko explained and closed her ears.

"W-What?" Killua asked.

"You said..."

"…shotas?" Gon said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted again.

_**(OH NO, ANOTHER HISOKA. FEMALE VERSION. RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!)**_

"Y-You mean…

…little boys?!"

They all fainted leaving a confused seventeen year-old Gon.

"Yup, Gon, go change your clothes; you can still work as a twelve year-old." Momoko explained.

Gon smiled and nodded happily as he ran to the dressing room.

Killua woke up and asked, "Wait, didn't you said that twelve year olds can't work here?"

Momoko shook her head.

"When did I say that?" Momoko asked.

Killua face palmed but went to the dressing room instead.

Then, Sakura finally came out with the uniform and wore the beret too.

She noticed that Gon and Killua were not there.

"Where are those two Ying Yangs?" Sakura asked.

Momoko sighed then said, "You'll regret it calling them Ying and Yang."

Sakura sighed and also noticed the customers waking up.

"Was that a dream?" Some of the customers asked.

Sakura stood in front of them and said, "All of you; take a seat, now." Strictly.

All the customers jolted and quickly stood up and tried to find a table.

They all sat at their tables and took the menus that were prepared there.

Sakura sighed and said to the group, "What are you all standing for? Go and work." As she went to one of the tables.

Leorio quickly went to work as the cashier and the other two; Biscuit and Takaaki went to the table with the others while Momoko went to the kitchen.

"We're here!" Gon said happily with his childish voice.

When Gon and Killua arrived, all the customers squealed because THOSE TWO CUTIE PIES.

Sakura turned to see who it was and saw… twelve year olds.

Her dead pan face turned into a blushing and she drooled.

'_CUTE….'_ Sakura thought.

"See? I told you. You now regret that they are now back to their real age." Momoko said.

Sakura wiped her drool off her mouth and turned back to the customer and said, "W-What would you like!?"

The customer was surprised and stuttered, "A- A cup of coffee and strawberry cake, the normal." Sakura wrote it out and quickly passed it to Momoko.

"Here, mom! Quickly!" Sakura said confidently.

Momoko smirked.

'_I knew those two could come in handy~'_ Momoko thought.

This is going to be a long day.

**xXx**

After the hard work, everyone was panting in exhaustion.

They were lying on the floor.

They were sweating too; even though its winter.

"Man, that was a busy line of customers!" Biscuit said panting.

"Yeah- wait, where's Takaaki?" Kurapika asked.

All of them looked from left to right and Gon finally spotted Takaaki.

"Takaaki! Where are you going?" Gon asked.

Takaaki was walking towards the door and he was wearing his winter jacket too but stopped when he heard Gon calling him.

Takaaki turned and smiled.

"I'm going to the library with my friend." Takaaki said.

"Who?" Leorio asked.

"Oh, it's Himeko." Takaaki answered.

"Ooo~ You mean that girl?" Momoko asked.

Takaaki's raised his left eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Killua asked.

Momoko turned to Killua.

"It's our moe neighbor!" Momoko said happily.

"Moe?" Sakura asked.

Momoko laughed and turned back to Takaaki.

"Himeko and Takaaki, sitting on a tree!"Momoko sang and waited for the others to continue.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Everyone continued.

They all laughed while the blue haired man pouted.

"What in the world are you laughing about?" Takaaki said before he left.

Now, there was silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wanna count?" Gon asked.

They didn't wanted to count, but when they saw Gon's eyes….

STAREEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

THEY JUST CAN'T SAY NO.

"A-Alright…"

"One!" Gon counted.

"Two…" Killua continued.

"Three." Kurapika said.

"Four." Leorio said.

"Five." Biscuit counted too.

"Six…" Sakura said.

"SEVEN!" Momoko shouted.

"EIGHT!" Gon shouted.

Momoko stood up and Gon stood up too.

"NINE!" Momoko shouted in front of him.

"TEN! I WIN!" Gon said happily feeling with victory.

Momoko sighed then said, "Oh, har-de-har-har."

Let's just continue with the other one…

**xXx**

Takaaki waited for Himeko in front of her house.

He waited quite patiently.

"Takaaki! I'm done!" Himeko said as she went down the stairs.

When she went out of her house, she blushed a lot when she saw Takaaki waiting for her.

"Well, why don't we go to the library together, ne, Himeko?" Takaaki said.

Himeko nodded and went in the car with Takaaki.

I just feel like there's gonna be a lot of pairings in here…

I'M SCARED.

**Well, that was short! SORRY GUYS.**

**I…**

**Just…**

**Don't…**

**Know…**

…

…

**I forgot what I was about to say.**

**HMPH.**

**QUESTIONS!**

**1) Would you think this has a lot of pairings?**

**2) OMG, Sakura didn't act like an alcoholic at all! SHE IS ACTUALLY A SHOTACON. Does Sakura x Hisoka work?**

**3) Should Takaaki marry Himeko; or take it slow?**

**Quote:**

"**WHY ARE YOU SUCH A LOSER, LOSER?!"**

**PLEASE R&R, FAVE and FOLLOW~**

**PLEASE… I BEG YOU…**

**FAVE OR FOLLOW AND REVIEW….**

**I SAID I BEG YOU, DAMNIT!**


	10. Crazy Princess and Three Missions(Story)

**Sweet: REMEMBER, my quotes don't refer to ANY of you people reading this. **

**They're just quotes from tv shows and stuff. I also have a spelling bee competition on Saturday.**

**Candy: And I started to go to piano lessons.**

**I never seen, heard of or touched an instrument called a piano. **

**What is that anyway? Is it... 'Pee-a-No'? *gets slapped***

**Sweet & Candy: Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Kurapika shouted while he ran quickly in the cafe.

"Oh, come on, Kurapika! It's only one time!" Momoko pleaded as she chased him in the cafe.

"NOOOOOOOOOooooo WAYyyyyyyy." Kurapika shouted even louder and ran.

"But it's for the cafe!" Biscuit said and chased him too.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO..." Kurapika shouted as he ran away from her too and continued saying 'NO' a lot.

"Come on, Kurapika! Stop running! It's for their fetishes!" Sakura shouted and drank her coffee and sat down on the chair.

"Their fetishes?! YOU MEAN CROSS DRESSING BOYS?!" Kurapika shouted again and stopped running.

Yes, Biscuit's new fetish is cross dressing boys.

And Momoko's fetish is cross dressing boys; that's why she was chasing Kurapika with Biscuit.

Did I mention that those two ha- I mean, women were holding girl clothes?

And Kurapika wearing a maid outfit?

"Ku~ ra~pi~ka!" Momoko said and ran quickly to him.

*sighs* **DE JA VU.**

FULL

_SPEED_

_**AHEAD.**_

Momoko succeded on capturing the Pokemon; Kurapika!

**WHAT.**

**THE **

**F*CK.**

NOW SHE HAS HELL TO PAY.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

No, she doesn't.

"CROSS DRESSING TIME!" Momoko shouted as she dragged the captured Kurapika into the dressing room with Biscuit carrying the clothes.

The giggled as they ran to the dressing.

The other boys could've sworn that they saw Kurapika mouthing 'help...me...' with a horrified face when he grabbed the part of the wall.

***LAUGHS EVILLY* -inserts thunder and lighting- YES!**

A sudden silence was between them.

Gon then turned to Sakura who was drinking her coffee and asked, "How many children does Momoko have, actually?"

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT." Sakura sprayed her coffee that she was drinking on Leorio's face.

After that she immediately turned to Gon with a nervous face.

"W-Why do you wanna know that?" Sakura asked and sweat dropped.

"Um… Cause, even though Momoko said that she has fifteen children, it feels like she's lying" Gon said.

Sakura coughed, and said, "Well, she does have one more."

Leorio's, Killua's and Gon's eyes were wide.

"But… mom might've forgotten about her." Sakura said and sighed as her eyes looked away.

She cupped her left hand under her chin and placed her elbow at couch's side.

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked.

Sakura sighed and said, "I was the firstborn child; but, mom said I was the second child."

Sakura turned to them and said, "The first child is… actually a 'living doll'."

And again, the three of them widen their eyes.

"And I mean it when I said she's a doll." Sakura stated and placed her cup of coffee on the nearby table.

"You mean… Momoko created her?" Gon asked.

Sakura then sighed.

It was silent because the three of them wanted to know the answer.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but-

"GAH!"

That familiar male voice was heard.

"GET THE CLOTHES AWAY." Kurapika shouted and ran.

When he ran, all of them in the living room were blushing.

Kurapika was wearing…

.

..

…

A stylish sailor moon outfit.

"But Kurapika! It looks great on you! You really look like a Sailor Moon Girl!" Momoko said and chased him with another dress.

"Yes! I agree with her!" Biscuit supported.

They continued chasing each other non-stop.

Suddenly, they heard the door open.

It was the end of their shift; but someone still opened it.

When Momoko stopped chasing Kurapika and turned to see who it was, she was shocked.

'_Oh no. OH HELL NO. IT'S HER. HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.'_ Momoko thought and quickly turned around to run away.

"Momoko-sama!" The girl shouted and followed Momoko.

'_SH*T SH*T SH*T' _Momoko thought and ran even faster.

_**BUT FAILED.**_

The girl tackled her and hugged her behind Momoko and said, "I finally found you, my love!"

**(WAIT, WAIT. WHAT? 'MY…. LOVE?' I THOUGHT MOMOKO'S HUBBY WAS DEAD. AND IS A GIRL IN LOVE WITH HER?!)**

"Wait, Momoko, who is… that?" Killua asked sweat dropping.

Of course seeing a widow/ widower having someone they met called them 'my love' would be weird, right?

The girl turned to him and glared at him.

The girl stopped hugging Momoko and stood up.

Killua could see that the girl looked like she was twelve or maybe… ten years old.She has light, wavy, purple hair that reaches down to her shoulders with two strands that frame her face and reach down to her shoulders as well as a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead, with the prominent tuft in the middle reaching down to the top of her nose. Her eyes were seen as the colour turquoise and large with long eyelashes and her eyebrows are very thin. The clothes that the girl was a bit like a royal princess clothing. The dress was puffy and it was blue. It was like Cinderella's dress. DON'T FORGET THE GLOVES AND THE BLUE HEELS.

The girl then placed on hand on her hip and the other on her chest.

"I'm Princess Melon Catherina Quitein Salsabila the Fifth! I'm the princess of the Kingdom called 'Cra Cra Kingdom'!" Melon stated.

All of them sweat dropped as they stared at the princess.

"Momoko-sama is my fiance! We are destined to get married~" Melon said and sighed dreamily.

"EH?!" Everyone exclaimed.

Momoko stood up immediately and shouted, "I NEVER AGREED TO GET MARRIED WITH HER! SHE WANTS TO GET MARRIED WITH ME!"

Gon and Killua sweat dropped, while The other four; Leorio, Sakura, Kurapika and Biscuit were dumbfounded.

Momoko quickly ran away from her and said, "I'LL BE BACK SOON!"

Melon turned to her and said, "Wait, Momoko-sama!" as she chased the red head.

It was a sudden silence after the two girls ran out of the room.

"That was weird." Kurapika stated.

"What? Seeing a girl falling in love with a girl?" Sakura asked.

The five of them nodded.

Sakura sighed and said, "So? Is it THAT weird seeing a les? How about Gon and Killua? Observe them."

Biscuit, Leorio and Kurapika turned to Gon and Killua.

"Well, they did act like a married couple." Biscuit said.

The other two boys nodded.

Gon and Killua both blushed.

"There, seeing a gay person, isn't weird." Sakura said.

**(GOODPOINTGOOD POINTGOODPOINT)**

**xXx**

Ah... The library.

The peace and quiet.

_THE BOOKS AND LEARNING._

_**THE STUDYING AND THE KNOWLEDGE.**_

_**I NEED TO ESCAPE.**_

"So... this is the book you mentioned to me, right?" Takaaki asked.

Himeko nodded.

"This book doesn't only have romance, adventure, comedy, it also has mystery!" Himeko said.

Takaaki mouthed an 'o'.

Takaaki 'hmmed' as he looked through the book from the inside and outside.

His face showed an umimpressed expression and said, "I don't know..."

Himeko frowned.

"I'll read it anyway!" Takaaki said as he turn to Himeko.

Himeko's frown turned upside down and she blushed.

They both took some books and sat on the couch that was prepared in the library together.

But, before they started to read, Takaaki asked, "Hey, did you know? That the princess of Cra Cra Kingdom is in love with my boss?"

Himeko's eyes widen.

She closed her book and placed it on her lap and asked, "Really?"

Takaaki nodded.

"Do you want to know how?" Takaaki asked.

Himeko nodded and smiled.

He smiled back and said, "Alright." As he closed his book.

_STORY TIME from: Takaaki._

Well, my boss and I were both broke. We wanted to get money by getting missions; but jobs was better. My boss didn't like doing jobs to get money. So, we went on missions. Well, three missions only.

The first mission; was about catching butterflies. But, the butterflies weren't regular butterflies; they were Butter Butterflies. The type of butterfly that could make the best butter; that could attract flies. It was hard catching the butterflies, because they were 'slick'.

The second mission, was slaying a dragon. My boss said that she slayed a lot of dragons when she was young. But, the type of dragon we were facing was a Bubble Gum Dragon. Yup, the dragon was made from bubblegum; making it into a 'sticky situation'. Get it? Okay.

The third and last mission, was rescuing a princess. It was like Rapunzel but except the long hair and the evil witch. It was a dragon instead of a witch. The princess didn't have any long hair. Well, it was long but reached her shoulders. I went to slay the dragon, while my boss went to save the princess.

Man, it was hard to defead the dragon! It was like having a battle with my grandmother about who got the chicken first. After I slayed the dragon, I saw my boss being clinged by the princess.

This was our conversation:

Momoko: Hello, Takaaki.

Takaaki: Hey, why is that girl clinging on you?

Momoko: *sighs* I gave her one of my motivation speeches.

Takaaki: Oh... Your speeches do get the hearts of everyone. Especially girls.

Momoko: *groans* Whatever! Just help me tie this girl up.

Takaaki: *sweat drops* Why?

Momoko: Because I promised her to play 'hide and don't seek'.

Even though I wanted to refuse, I just had to accept it. I didn't tie her, I just covered her eyes. While my boss tied her up and said, "Okay! When I say 'hi' again, you find me, okay?" and the princess just nodded.

So, she took this chance to escape, even I followed. But, after months, the princess then searched for us. It was incredible that she could stay there without dying of hunger after eleven months. Even I was surprised that she could stay there without sleeping, she must've love my boss so much.

**Sorry for the late update. Okay! New OC, a princess; a lesbian princess.**

**=.=**

**Let's just hope she falls in love with someone else.**

**And... Sasuki-Senpai! You're healed! (TTWTT)**

**Question: Guess how many Ocs I have (NOBODY DISCOVERED!)**

**Quote: "Hand over the box of chocolates and no one will get hurt!"**

**Please R&R, Fave and Follow.**

**I BEG YOU PLEASE Girl.**


	11. PFPS and Well-Endowned

**Sweet: **_**Like a virgin... touched for the very first time~**_

**Candy: *joins in* **_** Like a viiiiirgin, when your heart beats, next to mine!~**_

**Killua: *sweat drops* DRUNK PEOPLE.**

**Gon: Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter! Sorry for bad grammar!**

**xXx**

CRASH!

The sound of the breaking window of Momoko's cafe; Dreams Come True was heard.

The person who broke the window jumped out of the window while carrying a girl in his arms.

It was Killua, carrying Melon and he ran away.

From what you ask?

FROM DA SPIES.

**(Seriously, spies? THAT'S BOOOOORING!)**

Okay, okay...

Hmm...

No, the spies were not just chasing after them by running...

They were...

Um...

AHA!

They were riding horses!

**(PFFT! HORSES!? NO WAY. THAT IS TOO BORING!)**

Okay, okay!

It wasn't horses...

It was...

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS!

**(OKAy... How about the black suit, sunglasses wearing spies?)**

Uh...

They were also wearing...

Pink fairy wings behind their backs.

**(HMmM?)**

Okay, um...

AHA!

Replace the black suits with...

Pink fairy gowns and...

The sunglasses...

PINK FABULOUS SUNGLASSES!

AND THEY ALSO WORE PRINCESS TIARAS!

Okay!

Killua, carrying Melon bridal-style (**LUCKY BASTARD)**, was running away from pink fairy crossdressing male spies that are riding pink unicorns.

"Why are your workers at you castle wearing those anyway?!"Killua shouted as he ran away faster.

"Hmph! Can't a boy have a little decoration in life?" Melon said with a sour voice and closed her eyes while she crossed her arms on her chest.

**(W-Wait- MELON'S A BOY?! WHERE DID I MISS?!)**

**Ten Minutes before...**

Momoko sat down with a tied Melon beside her on the couch.

All the others sweat dropped.

"Um... May I ask why you did that?" Kurapika asked.

Momoko sighed and put down her tea that she was holding, on the table.

Her right leg was put over her other leg as she cupped her chin on her knee.

"I'm not here to explain; this boy needs to explain it." Momoko stated.

All of them flinched while Melon's eyes widen.

Momoko turned her head and said, "I know that's you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lemon."

**(LEMONS *giggles*)**

Melon's eye twitched and she said, "Alright, you got me, hag!"

Melon's hair suddenly turned into the colour green and her hair turned short; well, male short. He chest size was a 'D' cup then it changed into a flat chest. Her eyelashes were gone and turned into a man's eyelashes. But the clothes remained the same. And her face remained the same too.

All of them; except Sakura's, eyes widen and every body said, "EH?! MELON'S A BOY?!"

"My name is Lemon!" Lemon shouted as his eyes twitched again.

Momoko sighed and said, "This is Prince Lemon; Melon's twin."

And again, a surprised shout, "EH?!"

Lemon crossed his arms on his chest and hmphed as he looked away with a pout.

Believe me, it was cute.

"W-Wait, if you're Melon's twin, where is Melon anyway?" Killua asked.

Lemon gritted his teeth.

He turned to Momoko and stood up with an angry face.

"YOU! You were the cause of her death!" Lemon said angrily.

Momoko turned to him with a strict face and said, "You are not supposed to cry when your mad even though you want to. You're seventeen!"

And then ANIME FALL.

And yes.

Lemon was crying.

"Shut up! If you didn't give her your stupid speeches, she wouldn't have fallen for you and do everything for you!" Lemon said and and tears won't stop over flowing his cheeks.

Momko sighed and stood up in front of the crying boy.

"No, you searched for her and when you accidentally said 'hi', she quickly went to search for me. But, you caught her before she could run. Isn't that right, Lemon?" Momoko said.

Lemon gave her a sour face; just like his name.

Before anyone could open their mouth to say something, Lemon then turned into his twin, Melon as disguise.

Lemon, now Melon, turned to the window and said, "I'm leaving, you're such a boredom."

And she** (RIGHT NOW LEMON IS MELON, SO NOW I CALL 'Him' a 'Her'. IT'S NOT ME MINDF*CKING YOU) **turned her body and decided to leave but, the door slammed open.

It showed... three Pink Fairy Princess also known as spies, riding pink fluffy unicorns.

Melon stopped her tracks and flinched.

"We're here to bring back Prince Lemon, for he has disguised in many forms; such as his dead sister. He is in need to be sent in jail, because he is not a royal anymore, Queen Papaya declared that he is now an outlaw." One of them said.

**(QUEEN PAPAYA? OMG, SO THAT'S WHY THEY CALL THEIR KINGDOM 'CRA CRA KINGDOM' As in Crazy Kingdom!)**

Momoko turned to Killua and said, "Killua! Get Lemon and run away!"

Killua heard that and quickly swoofted off her feet and ran thorugh the window.

**(KILLUA... THERE IS ANOTHER DOOR... ITS JUST BESIDE THE WINDOW!)**

"Why didn't you use the other door!?" Melon shouted.

"Hmph, doors are for geeks." Killua said and magically, his swag sunglasses were on his eyes.

With swag sparkles.

**(Seriously, Killua? You use doors to go through stuff. THEY'RE USEFUL!)**

And then, they realized that they were being chased by the pink fairy- OKAY! I'll call them PFPS, alright?

So, they were being chased by the PFPS because Killua is carrying Melon.

"Why are your workers at you castle wearing those anyway?!"Killua shouted as he ran away faster.

"Hmph! Can't a boy have a little decoration in life?" Melon said with a sour voice and closed her eyes while she crossed her arms on her chest.

Killua groaned and as he saw a building, he started climbing the stairs and also started to jump on the other buildings.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Melon shouted with an angry face.

Killua turned to Melon and smirked.

"I'm a professional assassin." Killua said.

Melon's eyes widen.

"Well, I quitted becoming one but I still have the skills of an assassin." Killua said.

Killua turned to his front and said, "I think you still have the skills as a prince, Lemon. Even though you're an ut law."

Melon stared at him and she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when-

"Watch out!" Killua warned as he threw Melon in the air and dodged a branch as he quickly caught her safely.

Melon was shocked and thought she was about to die.

Killua still ran away from the PFPS and said, "It's okay, I'll protect you, even if I don't want to."

Melon wanted to punch him because he said that he doesn't want to protect her, but at the same time, it made her heart flutter.

**(IN MELON FORM. IN MELON FORM)**

Melon looked away and said, "S-Shut up, you don't even have to save me at all!" with an angry face.

**(Ooo!~ Another tsundere!)**

**xXx**

"ANSWER ME!" Momoko shouted.

While Killua was saving Melon, Momoko caught one of the PFPS and tied them quickly.

You can say that um... she is in her toture form.

"No! I will never answer!" The spy said.

Momoko's eye twicthed and she slapped him harder and said, "ANSWER ME, YOU ASSH*LE! F*CKING ANSWER ME!"

"Um... Momoko?" Biscuit asked.

Momoko turned to her with her torture and rage face form on.

"WHAT?" Momoko asked.

"I don't think you should be toturing someone in front of Gon." Biscuit said and sweat dropped.

Momoko realized what she was doing and turned to Gon; who had his eyes closed by Sakura.

Sakura closed his eyes with one hand- wait, where's her other hand?

"Sakura!" Momoko shouted.

Sakura flinched and closed both Gon's eyes with both her hands.

Momoko sighed and turned back to the spy.

"Why did Queen Papaplates made Lemon and outlaw?" Momoko asked him.

"It's Queen Papaya!"

"Oh, Papaya, Papaplates, Pafadork. WHATEVER! Just tell me why... please?" Momoko asked politely.

The spy sighed and said, "Why did you have to say please... "

Momoko cheered and said, "Hurry up!"

"The reason why Queen Papaya made him an outlaw, was because he was the real person who killed her!" he said.

Momoko slapped him again and said, "LIES!"

"I'm telling you the truth!" he said.

"Where's the proof?" Kurapika asked as he crossed her arms.

He went silent and then Momoko said, "It's alright, Kurapika. We can set him free now."

But, before Momoko could set him free, she pulled the gem that was stuck on his forehead; making his forehead shiny.

"AH! My gem!" He shouted.

"I'll take this." Momoko said and she untied the man.

After she untied the man she said, "Now, BE GONE."

SWOOSH!

She kicked that man really hard until he flew out the cafe.

All of them sweat dropped and then, "Can I see now?" Gon asked.

Momoko nodded and Sakura took her hands off his eyes.

Sakura saw her hands and cupped it over her nose.

That made everybody sweat drop again.

'_Shotacon'_ Momoko thought as she covered the gem she took with her hands.

"What are you doing, mom?" Sakura asked.

"I'm using my ability."

Momoko closed her eyes.

"_**Info Burglar."**_

A flash of light was in Momoko's hands.

Then, Momoko looked like she was eleven now.

"M-Momoko?" Gon asked seeing a one year younger version of herself.

"My ability is called _**Info Burglar**_. It can steal info from a victim of my torturing. I can get mostly any info that my victim doesn't know, or know. But, after I use this ability, my looks will look like I'm one year younger." Momoko said and sighed.

She looked at her flat chest while she touched it and said, "I NEVER LIKED THIS ABILITY AT ALL! It doesn't make me well-endowned anymore!" and sobbed at the emo corner.

'_Then why did you get this ability?'_ Everyone thought.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

It was Killua still carrying Melon bridal-style; and covered in blood. I think.

Killua was breathing heavily and put down a jaw dropping and shocked Melon on the floor.

She collapsed and quickly crawled away near Sakura and hugged her leg.

She was shivering too.

"Sorry you had to see that, Lemon. I had to kill them." Killua said and put his hands behind his head.

"W-What do you mean you had to kill them?! You mean you had an itch to kill?!" Melon shouted and pointed at him.

Killua nodded.

He then realized that Momoko turned into an eleven year old.

"What happened here?" Killua asked.

Everybody sighed.

It was just too much to say.

"Okay, let's just ask Melon who killed the princess. My ability didn't work, it gave me false information and some information about BOYS! UGH!" Momoko said in disgust.

All of them then turned to Melon.

She sighed and turned to the readers first and said, "CLIFF HANGER."

**Yup, you heard what he said. Cliffy.**

**Question: Okay! The REAL answer of my last question was twenty Ocs! Yes, it's a lot. Okay, question, why do you think I named Melon's twin brother, Lemon?**

**Quote: "I don't have a short attention span I just- OMG! Look at the kitty!"**

**PLEASE R&R, FAVE, FOLLOW~**


	12. What Actually Happened

**Sweet: HEY! What's up?**

**Candy: Your hair.**

**Sweet: I didn't ask for your opinion.**

**Candy: *sighs* Warning, this might make you squeal or not squeal. OH AND ONE MORE F*CKING THING.**

**Sweet: HUNTER X HUNTER MANGA IS COMING BACK, MOTHERF*CKER. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! In JUNE. PATIENCE.**

**SweeT Candy180 does not ever own HxH! BAD GRAMMAR... desu. And my fried recommended the song 'Blushifying Phenomena 100%' She said it was good as Lemon's theme song.**

"WHAT?! NO!" Lemon shouted in anger and slammed the desk with his fist.

Lemon was really angry because Momoko asked him to work at the cafe.

The others left already while Sakura went... drinking.

"That is just a peasant's work! I'm a royal!" Lemon complained.

"Not anymore." Momoko said and smirked.

Lemon gritted his teeth and blushed in embarassment.

"I WON'T DO IT!" Lemon shouted.

Momoko sighed and said, "Stop being such a baby gir-"

"I'm not a girl!" Lemon shouted again and went outside the room and slammed the door.

Lemon sighed and walked through the hallway as he said, "S-Stupid Momoko."

Takaaki heard all that and smirked.

He then walked inside Momoko's office.

"Oh, you're back, Takaaki. Good, cause we have a new recruit named-"

"Was that Prince Lemon Catherina Quitein Salsabila the fourth?" Takaaki asked as he cut her sentence off.

Momoko paused and nodded slowly.

"He looks like a girl." Takaaki stated.

"Yes,yes he does." Momoko answered.

"He looks a bit..."

"Tsundere-ish?" Momoko asked.

Takaaki nodded and sat on the couch in Momoko's office.

"It looks like you two know each other." Takaaki said.

Momoko nodded and said, "I was his babysitter- well, _their _babysitter."

Takaaki's eyebrow raise.

Momoko sighed.

She looked at her window and saw the sun going down.

**(DOWN THE FLOOR)**

She stood up from her chair and said, "Well, even if he doesn't remember me, I don't think I care." As she took her bag.

"Come on, Takaaki, it's time to head back home." Momoko said with a smile as she walked out of the door.

Takaaki nodded and followed.

'_Still,I wish he still remembers me...'_ Momoko thought with a frown.

**xXx**

'_I CAN'T BELIEVE I STILL REMEMBER HER.'_ Lemon thought as he hit himself with his book.

He stopped hitting himself.

He sighed as he placed his book on his lap.

'_I hope she still remembers me...'_ Lemon thought as he blushed.

He then hit himself again.

'_I also can't believe I fell in love with my babysitter!'_ Lemon thought.

Then, he saw Momoko and Takaaki leaving the room.

Momoko turned to him and asked, "Aren't you going home?"

Lemon flinched and looked away as he said, "Whatever, I'll sleep here instead!" with a sour tone.

Momoko raised her eyebrow and said, "Alright, then I'll LEAVE you ALONE now. Good night." And turned to the door.

'_N-No! W-Wait, I need you!'_ Lemon thought as he stood up.

Momoko and Takaaki turned back to him.

Lemon was now, blushing and looked angry.

Momoko smirked and asked, "Do you want to stay with us, Lemon?"

Lemon's heart flutter when Momoko said his name and blushed harder.

"And why is your face red?" Takaaki asked.

Lemon turned back into his sour mode and said, "Huh! Alright, I'll stay with you! But that doesn't mean I'll be nice to you!"

Momoko sighed and said, "Alright."

Lemon then walked out of the door and waited beside the door.

"Well, where is your transportation?" Lemon asked.

Momoko and Takaaki stepped out of the cafe and Takaaki locked the door.

Momoko searched for something inside her bag while Lemon stared at her actions.

He went closer and wanted to know what she was looking for.

Then the wind blew.

And Momoko's hair flew right to Lemon's face.

At first he was annoyed, but when he smelled her hair...

"Are you smelling my hair, Lemon?" Momoko asked with a smile.

And that made Takaaki chuckle.

Lemon blushed and said, "J-Just hurry up!"

Momoko chuckled and took out a small box.

She opened it and it showed three small chocolates.

Lemon stared at it weirdly and wanted to say something but was cut off sentence by Momoko.

"These are Miel Strawberry Chocolates. Eat them and we'll already be at the selected destination!" Momoko said.

Lemon's eyes widened.

Momoko sighed and said, "Did you forget that I was a witch?"

Lemon nodded.

Momoko shrugged but continued as she said, "But, you two must give me something small; because these chocolates are small."

Lemon groaned and he saw Takaaki giving Momoko a small needle.

Momoko examined it and smiled, "Here take one of this chocolate." As she gave it to Takaaki.

Takaaki took it and ate it.

Suddenly, Takaaki was disappearing.

And finally, POOF.

He was gone.

Lemon was surprised and stepped back a bit.

Momoko smiled again and kept the chocolates back in her bag.

"E-Eh? Wait, I didn't eat the chocolate yet!" Lemon said with a shocked face.

"Lemon, why don't we have a night walk before going back to my house? " Momoko asked with smile.

Lemon gulped and nodded slowly.

Then they started walking at the beautiful night.

It was silent because... the both of them didn't talk at all.

They weren't holding hands, weren't hugging nor were staring at each other.

They just walked.

And chatted too.

"So, has it been years since we've seen each other?" Momoko asked looking at him.

Lemon nodded but didn't look at her.

Momoko frowned.

She looked up the stars and asked, "Is Melon really gone?"with a sad tone.

Lemon nodded.

"I see." Momoko said as she looked down.

It was silent again.

Lemon stopped walking and Momoko noticed that and stopped too.

"How did Melon died actually?" Momoko asked for the third time.

Lemon hid his eyes under his bangs and finally spoke up, "She was murdered... with our mother..."

Momoko's eyes widened.

"What happened actually after I left you two when you were both seven years old?" Momoko asked again.

**_What happened actually?_**

_The queen and Princess Melon were both happily playing at the garden. "Mommy, mommy! Look what I made!" Princess Melonsaid happily as she showed her mother a flower crown that she made by herself. Her mother smiled happily. Then, her mother felt a presence. She hugged her daughter for protection and said, "Don't move, thy daughter." In a poetic manner. Then, a group of killers appeared. Melon saw that and wanted to cry but was stopped by her mother who quickly attacked one of the killers. Her mother killed two killers in one blow._

_Melon wanted to cry even louder but felt a presence behind her. Before she could turn, she was stabbed at the back. Her mother saw that and shouted, "Thy daughter!" and ran to her while killing more killers while crying. She held her daughter and hugged her. "Melon!" She stood up and wanted to call for help but- STAB. She was stabbed at the back too._

_She slowly fell on the blood-covered flowers with Melon. The killer smirked and left. And while the King went hunting, he smelled blood. He quickly tried to find where the blood was leading to, and he saw... his nightmare. He got off his horse and quickly ran to his wife and daughter and cried._

_After Prince Lemon was back from archery, he saw two coffins and his father crying in front of them. He went to his father and asked, "Why are you crying, father?" while he wiped the tears on his father's face. His father's tear over flowed and he hugged his son. "Lemon... your mother and sister are not here anymore..." And started to cry even more._

_"What do you mean?" Lemon asked. His father was having a hard time explaining what was happening. He couldn't say about life to an innocent seven year old! "Lemon, your mother and sister have already packed. There are now going to leave in a new home. From now on, your going to live with me..." And he cried even louder._

_"EH!? Mommy and Melon are leaving!? No! I want to follow mommy! It's not fair that Melon gets to follow mommy!" Lemon said. He started to cry too and stomped his feet. "I want mommy! I want mommy!" He cried._

_His father comforted him and said, "It's alright... Please stop crying..." And hugged his child._

_Years later, Lemon now understands. His mother and sister are gone. He now visits their grave and say everything about his success._

**_That's what happened..._**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Question: ARE YOU EXCITED FOR HUNTER X HUNTER'S COME BACK?!**

**Quote: "I'm so friggin excited I could eat a lot of CEREAL!"**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE AND FOLLOW THIS FANFIC!**


	13. WhoStoleTheCookiefromdaPurple Jar? (1)

**Sweet: Throw it!**

**Candy: Okay! *throws something***

**Sweet: *catches it* Good, now let's go!**

**?: Hey! Stop! Idea Burglar!**

**Sweet & Candy: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE OR DEAD! HAHAHHAHAHH!**

**Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter. Yoshihiro Togashi does and is continuing the manga of Hunter x Hunter.**

**Warning: OOC.**

**This is the current status (Add Hisoka and Illumi): (First row!)Himeko likes Takaaki, but Takaaki likes Sakura, but Sakura likes Hisoka, but Hisoka like Illumi, but Illumi loves Killua (WHAT THE HELL), but Killua likes Gon.**

**(Second row!): Melon likes Killua, but Killua likes Gon and Gon likes somebody.**

**(Third row!): Lemon likes Momoko, but Momoko likes Gon, but Gon likes somebody.**

**THIS IS GONNA HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Momoko screamed.

Everybody panicked after hearing Momoko's scream in the kitchen.

Well, start from the beginning then.

It was a normal; still winter, well it was a normal, 20th December, work day at the cafe called 'Dreams Come True'.

Killua and Gon were on a great start because they attracted girls and women for their... cuteness. And shotaness.

Kurapika, Biscuit and Sakura... were attracting men.

Melon; who is actually Lemon, finally agreed to work there.

But, because of his sourness towards the employees, he has to become Melon and wear... a maid outfit while saying, "Welcome home, master!" or "I hope you like our desserts, master!"

HAHAHAHAHA... that was embarassing for Lemon and me.

**(I REGRET NOTHING!)**

I never knew Kurapika was really good at posing.

Leorio was working as the cashier and read some magazines whiel he waited.

Takaaki... he turned into Pipi and was saying "Customers!" or "Goodbye! We hope to see you again!~" and also "I can smell potatoes in the air~"

**CRAZY TAKAAKI.**

**I MEAN PIPI.**

**PIPIPIPIPO.**

And Momoko was at the kitchen cooking the desserts.

Melon was carrying a tray full of Green Tea cakes; the normal.

And because the maid outfit was so short until then skirt reached his... rear, someone flipped the skirt.

Melon flinched and turned around, seeing a man with a pervertish smile.

"Hello there~ I want to know something, what does this dessert has inside it?" He said while pointing at something on the menu.

Melon gulped and calmed down.

She went closer to the man and wanted to see what he meant by the dessert.

And when she did get closer, he **_touched it again._**

**_This time... at the upper front._**

**_Yes._**

**_The bosom._**

**_You don't know what's a bosom, find it in the internet._**

**_Don't ask your dad, or your brother or your uncle or any relatives that are men about the meaning of bosom._**

**_The internet helps._**

**_Sometimes._**

Melon was going to punch him, but if she did, she would make all the customers scared.

**_THE HAND SLOWLY WENT DOWN..._**

**_*Grits teeth*_**

**_BUT IT WAS GOOD THING THAT-_**

"I'm sorry, sir. But could you please stop molesting our employee?"

Melon quickly turned to see Killua crossing his arms on his chest.

The man's widened and said, "O-Oh, I wasn't molesting her! I just asked if-

"If you could know about what's inside her clothes?" Killua answered.

That made everyone turn to that situation.

The man furrowed his eyebrows and stood up and shouted, "WHY DO YOU EVEN ACT LIKE YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND, HUH?!"

Melon blushed and it got redder when-

Killua then wrapped his arms on Melon's waist and lied, "I am her boyfriend."

"EH!?" Everyone in the cafe; except Momoko, shouted in surprise.

Yes, Gon too.

The man looked scared and calmed down as he said, "Prove it!"

Killua smirked and then-

He kissed her forehead.

Melon was shorter than him because Lemon can only take the form of his sister when her sister is like one year old until eleven years old.

Even though he never see his sister when she was eight or eleven, he mastered that power until that stage.

He still hasn't mastered the shift shafer-shift taper, no- shoft topper, uh... SHIVES SHAVER POWERS!

I got nothing.

Melon blushed.

The man clenched his fists and quickly left the cafe with an angry face.

All of the customers stared at him until he got out of the cafe and then went minding their own business.

Killua then had let go off Melon and asked, "We shall never speak of this again;remember, I never liked you at all. And you need to be strong, you ARE a boy, right?" And went back to his customers.

Melon's blush disappeared and she hid her eyes under her bangs.

'_It's no use... Anybody who I fell in love with won't love me back...'_ Melon thought.

'_I never liked you at all.'_ Those words echoed inside Melon's head.

She ran to the nearby employee toilet.

"Lemon!" Gon said and chased her.

She turned back into Lemon and locked himself inside th men's toilet.

Gon arrived and knocked Lemon's door and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone!" Lemon shouted.

Gon sighed and said, "That doesn't sound like you're okay... come on, get out of the toilet and tell me what's wrong."

Slowly, the door opened.

And it showed a crying Lemon.

Lemon went to Gon and hugged him for comfort.

"It's alright, just cry. I don't mind." Gon said as he stroked the boy's green short hair.

Lemon just needed a shoulder to cry on and he has a shoulder to cry on now; a friend's shoulder.

**xXx**

Now, back to the screaming.

It was the end of their shift... again.

Everybody was relaxing while Momoko wanted to make tea for everyone.

While everybody was waiting for the tea, (**ESPECIALLY KILLUA. BECAUSE HE LOVES TEA. FIND IT IN THE WEBSITE OR SOMETHING)** Momoko's cellphone rang inside her pocket.

She grabbed and placed it at her ear and asked, "Yellow?"

**(AREYOUSERIOUSCANTYOUSAYANYTHINGELSELIKEBLUEORRED?!)**

"_It's emerald!~"_

Momoko gasped.

She cupped her mouth with her undominate hand and said, "H-Hisoka?"

"_Un~ But, it's not only me... I'm with Illumi!~"_ Hisoka hummed.

"Really? Oh, that's good. I hope he is as emotionaless as ever." Momoko smiled.

"_He never changed~"_

Momoko laughed.

"_So... how's Saku-chan?~" _Hisoka asked.

Momoko sweat dropped and said, "Still the same!"

"_Oh, souka~ (_**IT MEANS 'Oh, really~')**_So, I would like to say something before hanging up!~ Okay?~"_ Hisoka asked.

Momoko gulped and said, "Okay..."

_"Look to your left!~ Bye~"_ And he hanged up.

Momoko sighed then put her phoned back into her pocket and the turned to her left.

When she turned to her left her eyes widen.

Okay... the screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Momoko screamed.

Everyone; who were playing 'duck-duck-goose', turned to the sound that lead the screaming.

"Momoko?!" Leorio shouted.

"Mom!" Sakura said and stood up as she ran to the kitchen with the others.

When all of them arrived, they saw Momoko holding a purple-ish black jar and she looked very worried.

Momoko turned to Takaaki and said, "THE COOKIES ARE GONE!"

Everybody; except Sakura and Takaaki, anime fell.

"So, that's it!? Your cookie's are gone?!" Killu asked angrily.

Momoko glared at him and asked, "What would you do if you lost all your chocorobos, huh?"

Killua became silent after that question.

"Wait, the cookies are all gone?!" Sakura asked with surprised.

Momoko nodded.

"What's so special about the cookies?" Lemon asked.

Momoko sighed and said, "Those cookies are not ordinary cookies. **_They are very rare delicacies._**

**_The cookies are called, 'Star Pineapple Butter Cookies.'_**

**_The cookies are made from the combination of two; Nen and On._**

**_The cookies both take in charge of the balance of life or death, that means... it can cause death not only to the victim, but the consumer too._**

**_And the creator of the cookies, told me to take care of the cookies while she was free from being alive._**

**_That is why, I am very scared of losing the cookies."_** Momoko stated.

After Momoko said that, the gang and Lemon all froze in fear.

Takaaki sighed and said, "I'm going to be an idiot for saying this but..."

Momoko turned to him and nodded.

Even Sakura did.

All of the turned to Takaaki.

"I'M GONNA REGRET THIS."

..

..

..

..

..

...

**LET IT GO, LET IT GO~**

Takaaki breathed in and said, "Who stole the cookies in the purple cookie jar?"

**Okay! That's done! I hope that was not OOC! (IT WAS, Wasn't it?) And finally! Hisoka and Illumi appeared! Well, Illumi was just mentioned but... Meh. OMG, how did Hisoka knew Momoko and Sakura? **

**God dang it, I didn't do any comedy.**

**:U , SWEET CANDY180 WHY.**

**Question: Do you sleep late or something?**

**Quote: "It's not AMMMMM, its' FMMMMM!"**

**Please REVIEW! PLEASE FAVORITE AND FOLLOW TOO!**


	14. FILLERGYCUCYVAVUWVJHB

**Sweet: Hey guys! Umm... I know some of you wanted to read the second part of the 'WhoStoleDaCookiefromDaPurple Jar' right? (Well some of you didn't.)But I didn't know how to continue yet. :l**

**Candy: JUST READ THE F*CKING FILLER. IT'S SHORT THO.**

**P/S: It's like a bit of Killua's POV. But about his life after and before he met Gon. It's liek the feels.**

**If you love the feels, read it.**

**If you don't like the feels... read it.**

***troll face***

**xXx**

Gon... you are the boy who turned my life upside down.

Before I met you, I always lived with my family.

I was trained to become a professional assassin.

But, while I stayed at home, my family did things to me.

I was beaten, poisoned, chained and I was also... hear broken by them.

And I thought... everyone wanted to hurt me.

All because of **_love _**they said.

And because of love, I don't believe in it anymore.

Then, I met you.

I thought you were just a stupid, short boy who lives in an island.

And then, you asked me to be your friend.

Why?

Why do you want to be my friend?

I'm an assassin and I kill people.

Aren't you going to hate and avoid me?

But you just became my friend.

After I became your friend, I was different.

I wasn't beaten, poisoned, chained or heart broken anymore because of you.

Everyday, was an adventure.

Our fights were as awesome as always.

Sometimes we fight each other, but that doesn't mean we stop being friends.

But sometimes, I get this other feeling.

Whenever I see you talking to someone, i get this **_feeling._**

Is it... jealousy?

I don't like that.

I think I'm selfish after I became friends with you.

And everyday, our friendship grows... and then I feel like I don't want you be friends with me anymore.

I feel like I want to be **_more_ **than friends with you.

Why?

I don't know... but the only thing I really don't know is...

When you smile, why do I smile back?

Is it because of this friendship?

But, if my past life was **_love..._** What is **_this?_**

**IT'S SUPER DUPER SHORT.**

**Question: Which pairing do you like in this fanfic?**

**Quote: "The truth is... everyone is going to hurt you. You just have to find... the ones worth suffering for."**

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**IT'S SHORT AND I HATE IT. FILLERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs**


	15. WhoStoleTheCookiefromdaPurple Jar? (2)

**Sweet: YO! What's up! I know I updated a _little _ late but... you know how it feels when there's school... SCHOOL.**

**Candy: THEN I GOT A PIANO COMPETITION. AFTER MY TEACHER KNEW I WAS GREAT AT PLAYING THE PIANO (no offense.), SHE REGISTERED ME INTO THE COMPETITION. GODDAMNIT.**

**Sweet: Meh, this Chapter doesn't have humor or... romance. JUST SAPPY THINGS.**

**xXx**

Biscuit, Sakura, Kurapika, Leorio and Lemon were left to stay and take care of the cafe while Momoko, Takaaki, Gon and Killua went to search who stole the cookies.

Fortunately, Momoko knew who stole the cookies.

"The cookies are actually sealed with Nen and On. Only the ones that can use Nen and On can open it. And I know who the b*tch is." Momoko said bitterly with an annoyed face as she drove her car.

She was driving _again _with the three boys inside the car.

Killua sighed and he said, "Michelle Fiorelle."

Momoko nodded.

"She just wants to use it for something." Takaaki added.

"And what is that?" Gon asked tilting his head.

Takaaki shook his head and said, "Even I don't know. Momoko didn't tell me." And looked at Momoko's driving seat.

"Oh..." Gon said sadly.

Momoko saw Gon's sad face at the mirror and wore a sad smile.

"We're here."

Momoko stopped the car and parked it around somewhere.

The four of them got off the car and stared at the big old building.

It was wooden and it looked quite old.

"What is this place?" Killua asked.

Momoko became silent and just walked inside the building with the three.

There were walking at an old hallway.

It looked like they were going to be at the end of the hallway, but it grew longer.

Gon and Killua's eyes widened.

'_H-How did?!'_ Killua and Gon thought as they looked at the growing hallway.

"This is the Growing Hallways. It's just an illusion. If you go further, you might fall into a pit of endless darkness." Momoko stated calmly and pointed at the wall on their right. "This may look like a wall, but it's a passageway." As she went through the wall.

Gon and Killua gulped and followed Momoko with Takaaki.

After they went through the wall, a dark figure appeared.

It was smirking and said, "Fufufu... They're going to my trap." As it disappeared.

**xXx**

When they reached the other side of the wall, they all found themselves in a dark room; though they can still see.

It had a broken rocking chair and a web-covered doll that was wearing a small blue Alice dress.

"I-Is this supposed to be scary...?" Gon asked.

Momoko sighed and nodded.

"This is not scary." Takaaki stated.

Momoko stared at him with a bored face.

"FUFUFU!" They heard a sudden voice.

It sounded familiar to Momoko and she twitched her eye in annoyance.

There, they also saw a poof of smoke and the lights in the room were turned on.

**(LOLOLOL)**

And then, they saw who Momoko knew.

Michelle Fiorelle.

"Hello, there Momoko! It's quite bad to see you this evening!~" Michelle said bitterly but with a smile.

Momoko clenched her fists and said, "Where are the cookies!?"

Michelle chuckled and took out a plate that was full of the golden cookies.

"These cookies are mine now!" Michelle shouted proudly.

"You don't know what you're doing, Michelle!" Takaaki shouted back.

Michelle glared at him but ignored him as she turned to Momoko with an amused smirk.

"I do know what I'm doing!" Michelle shouted angrily. "I'm getting my revenge to you, Momoko!" As she pointed her free hand at Momoko. "Because of you, I lost everything!"

"What did Momoko do?!" Gon shouted angrily.

Michelle then turned to him with a smirk and said, "You must be Gon Freecs, yes? Oh, you're the one who didn't know what was happening to me!"

Gon and Killua flinched.

Michelle turned to Momoko with an angry face and said, "You stole everything I wanted! You're like the thief you were!"

Gon and Killua turned to Momoko as Killua asked, "What does that mean?!"

Momoko sighed, "What did I do?"

Michelle gritted her teeth and took one of the cookies.

Momoko's and Takaaki's eyes widened.

"These cookies don't only cause death; they also grant wishes!" Michelle said before biting the cookie she took with her free hand.

Suddenly, everything was white.

It was only Michelle, Momoko, Takaaki, Gon and Killua at the white room that was filled with nothing but the five of them.

Then a big screen appeared and it showed a young teenage girl wearing a school uniform and had long, flowing light magenta hair and looked exactly like Michelle. She was blushing on the screen and was fidgetting infront of a handsome brunette that was wearing a male school uniform.

"That girl there was me when I was sixteen! This year, I'm four hundred and nine!" Michelle stated as she pointed at the girl.

_"A-Ano... Ryousuke-kun..." The young Michelle said shyly as she looked down._

_"Yeah?" The boy named Ryousuke asked._

_"This was when I confessed Ryousuke. But that was ruined because of you!" Michelle said angrily._

_"I... I like you! Can you please accept my love?" The young Michelle asked._

_Ryousuke became silent and sighed._

_"I'm sorry" Ryousuke declined._

_The young Michelle's eyes widened._

_She looked up at Ryousuke and wanted to ask why he declined but he answered, "Momoko, is my new girlfriend."_

_"W-Which Momoko?!"_

_"Your classmate, Momoko." Ryousuke stated as he left._

_He left a heart brokened girl as she fell on the ground._

_'Momoko! I... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!' The young Michelle thought angrily_.

Then, the screen faded.

It then showed another screen.

"This is when you stole my success!" Michelle stated again.

_It was a singing contest and Michelle was one of the contestants._

_"THE WINNER OF THE Singing contest is..." He paused for dramatic effect._

_Michelle there was clenching her fists and wishes to win the contest._

_"IS MICHELLE FIORELLE!"_

_Michelle gasped and stood up while the other contestants clapped for her._

_As she wanted to step on the stage, the person then said, "O-Oh wait! That was a misunderstanding! Michelle Fiorelle didn't get first place... she got second place! We're quite sorry for that!"_

_Michelle's eyes widened and asked, "Who got first place!?" As she grabbed his collar of his t-shirt._

_"Uhh... It's Momoko!"_

_Momoko, who had her hair tied into a bun, also wearing a nice pink dress and looked like a twenty-year old, stepped on stage as she retrieved the trophy happily._

_"Thank you!" Momoko in the flash back said happily._

_Michelle in the screen gritted her teeth let go off the man's collar as she went to attack Momoko._

_But was stopped by the security._

The flashback ended and Michelle's angry face turned into a very angry face.

Michell took another cookie and smirked.

"This is revenge." And bit the cookie.

Then, the room turned into a dark city.

It was burned and was grey.

The buildings there was almost destroyed.

"W-Where are we?!" Killua asked.

"Killua, Gon. This _was_ Mahou Ie. The kingdom that was a city. It was a beautiful place and was filled with magic. Unfortunately, it was all destroyed by Michelle. And right now, we're seeing Momoko's fear." Takaaki stated as he placed both his hands on Killua's and Gon's shoulder.

Gon then turned to his elft and realized Momoko wasn't there and also Michelle.

"H-Hey! Where are those two?" Gon asked.

Takaaki then pointed at a person.

It was a woman who looked like she was in her 40's, and she wore a grey beautiful dress and her hair was scarlet as she was holding a small box in her right hand.

"W-Wait, is that-" Killua asked.

Takaaki nodded, "Yes, it's Momoko."

The two boys gasped.

She looked like she was searching for someone then another man who had scarlet hair as her as well then ran to her.

"Mom! You're not supposed to be here!" The man said.

"Oh, Hikaru. I'm sorry, but! I found something you always wanted since you were six years old!" Momoko said as she showed him a box.

Hikaru's eyebrow raised as he took the box and opened it.

His eyes widened and the box showed a small amethyst gem that was shaped as a heart.

Hikaru looked to his mother and Momoko smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Hikaru!" Momoko said and smiled brightly.

Hikaru wanted to say something but was cut off sentence when he saw an explosion behind Momoko.

"Mom!" Hikaru said and hugged Momoko for her protection of the explosion.

The explosion didn't hit them, but they were protected by a barrier.

After the smoke of the explosion disappeared, it showed a woman her hair tied into a ponytail and brown hair. Her face looks quite like Hikaru's a bit with her black eyes.

"Hikaru, get mom out of here! She still can't use any of her powers!" The woman said.

Hikaru nodded and said, "Alright, Yami-nee san!" As he carried Momoko bridal style and ran.

Yami then took out two guns and shot some red bats that were flying her way.

"Sh*t!" Yami cursed and ran.

But when she ran, she was too late.

She got her heart and other organs pulled out behind her by the red bats.

Yami fell down on the ground coughing out blood.

Gon closed his eyes and didn't wanted to see what was happening.

"Gon, this is just her flashback." Takaaki comforted.

Momoko saw what happened to Yami and shouted, "Yami!"

Hikaru stopped running and dropped Momoko on the ground.

"Sorry, mom." Hikaru said and ran to her front; leaving her.

Actually, Hikaru was trying to defeat the monster that Michelle summoned; I.T. :Indestructable Taurus.

Momoko stood up and followed him by running, "Hikaru! Don't!"

Hikaru took out his sword and went to slay it; but because it was indestructable, the beast quickly grabbed Hikaru and threw his sword away.

"Hikaru!" Momoko shouted as she ran to him and cried bitterly.

The I.T grabbed her too and laughed evilly.

Hikaru and Momoko both struggled to get off form the I.T.

Momoko tried reaching her hand to Hikaru and he did the same.

**_But._**

**_He was crushed infront of her eyes._**

Momoko froze.

'_N-No... Hikaru.'_ Momoko thought and slowly, her tears fell.

She gritted her teeth and screamed.

The I.T, annoyed by her screaming, let go off her and closed it's ears.

Momoko fell from the sky; because the I.T was high and tall.

"NO!" She shouted.

Back in real life, after her nightmare, Momoko fainted after that memory.

"Momoko!" Gon and Killua both shouted as they ran to Momoko who fainted.

**xXx**

"Ne, Illumi?~" A man with red hair and facepaint on his paint asked.

"What is it Hisoka?" The long haired man asked.

"Do you miss Momoko?~" Hisoka asked again.

Illumi shook his head.

"Why would I miss that woman? She tried to put me into a maid outfit." Illumi answered as he drank his drink.

Hisoka chuckled, "Well, you did look cute.~" Hisoka complimented.

"Do you want to have a needle stuck in your throat? I'll be happy to do that." Illumi said emotionless as he took out one needle.

Hisoka laughed again.

"Mister, would you like a refill?" A woman asked.

Hisoka nodded and the woman poured the wine inside his and Illumi's cup.

The woman bowed and left.

Hisoka took his drink and said, "This is a great time to be drinking~ "

Illumi took his cup and sighed.

"Hey, Illumi!~" Hisoka said.

Illumi was holding his cup and turned to his clown partner.

"I heard that someone likes your lil brother~"

CRACK.

Illumi hit himself with the cup with anger.

MENTALLY ANGRY.

"**_Who..."_** Illumi asked with an angry tone.

Hisoka laughed maniacally and said, "Just kidding!~"

Illumi sighed again and took Hisoka's drink instead.

"Eh?~" Hisoka asked.

Illumi drank his drink and destroyed it.

"Let's go, we still have lots of work to do." Illumi said and left the table.

Hisoka pouted but followed too.

The two killers then walked outside the bar.

**AHHHHHHH! Good! I need to go and study and Candy needs to practise. ANYWAYS... HISOKA AND ILLUMI APPEARED... WHEN IS THE PHANTOM TROUPE GOING TO APPEAR?!**

**Question: What would happen if... Alluka was badass? O^O**

**Quote: (I made two and I made them up! XD) "For the sake of my clan, I MUST SLAM!" Kurapika said. "GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME." Neferpitou said while dribbling Kite's head.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE, FOLLOW!**

**SO, THIS HAS BAD GRAMMAR, SO WHAT?! I LIKE TO WRITE! SOOSOOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOOSO! **

**Yami and Hikaru means Lightness and Darkness. :l**


	16. The Two Adults and The TeacherWitch

**Sweet: *combs hair* Hey guys! I just took a bath and now I'm refreshed!**

**Candy: Yeah, I got third place on the piano- thingy.**

**Sweet: Aw... Well! Let's go with da storei!**

**WE DO NOT OWN HXH.**

**AT ALL. Only Takaaki, Momoko, Sakura and Lemon.**

**xXx**

Momoko opened her eyes.

She then realized she was in her bedroom; sleeping in her pajamas.

She saw her calendar showing that it was 21st of December and also saw the snow outside her window.

Then she looked at her clothes.

'_Wait... who changed my clothes?!'_ Momoko thought and covered herself with the blankets and blushed furiously.

Then, the door creaked open.

Sakura then popped her head at the open door.

"Hey, mom!"

Momoko sighed in relief as she pushed the blankets away and got off the bed.

She walked towards Sakura and asked, "Where's everybody?"

"They are at the living room. With Hisoka and Illumi." Sakura said and leaded Momoko's way to the room.

"Well, it's been years since I've seen that boy, Hisoka. And that cute little girl, Illumi!" Momoko said happily.

Sakura mentally sighed.

'_Mom, Illumi's a boy.'_ Sakura thought.

When the both of them arrived, Momoko's eyes widen.

She saw a tall man with face paint and gravity-defying hair, who was smiling creepily at her.

At the other side, she (**thought)** saw a man with long black hair and looking emotionlessly at her.

She smiled calmly as she closed her eyes.

"My! Hisoka! Illumi! I never expected you to look like this! AT ALL." Momoko said before clutching her chest and widened her eyes again. "Oh my goodness, Hisoka, Illumi! IS THAT YOU?!" and fainted.

Sakura face palmed and carried Momoko to her room again.

Everyone is the room sweat dropped.

"Wow, is she THAT surprised to see you two?" Leorio asked.

Illumi shook his head.

"Actually, I was her student when I was thirteen!~" Hisoka said and chuckled. "But, when she met me and Illumi, my hair was down, and I didn't wear face paint. I also promised her that I wouldn't change my appearance~" Hisoka added.

All of them had shivers coming down their spines.

"You broke your promise?" Gon asked.

"Promises are not to be kept." Illumi said.

Killua and Kurapika sighed while Bisky just saw scene with Takaaki and Lemon.

"And when I met her, I was Killua's age. That's also when I hated this person." Illumi said and pointed at Hisoka. "But when I met her, I had my hair tied low and she thought I was a girl." Illumi added again.

"Pfft."

The (**How many again? Oh, the nine of them. Wut)** nine of them turned they're faces to the one who 'pffted'.

It was Sakura.

"I'm sorry. But, Hiso-hiso and Illu-chii! It's better you change your looks." Sakura suggested as she leaned on the wall.

Hisoka and Illumi both sighed.

Sakura then magically threw two buckets of water on both the adults faces. Now, Hisoka's epic face. O-O** LOL**.

"Now, comb your hair down Hiso-hiso, while Illu-chii go and tie your hair!" Sakura said happily and placed the two buckets down. "I'm gonna go tell mom that you guys didn't break your promise." And left to her mother.

Hisoka combed his hair and wiped the face paint of his cheeks while Illumi tied his hair into a low ponytail.

"Hey, why did you meet Momoko?" Killua asked.

"Oh, your father wanted Illumi to train with Momoko while your father and your mother went on a mission.~" Hisoka said while combing his hair.

**(My king)**

"And why did YOU meet Momoko, Hisoka?" Kurapika asked.

"Because she met me while I was stealing her apples from her apple tree!~ And the apples were very ripe I couldn't help myself.~" Hisoka answered creepily.

"So that's why you keep calling Gon, Ringo-chan. You have an interest on apples." Takaaki stated.

**Fourth Wall Breaker number 124: Takaaki/Pipi.**

"Anyway... Christmas is coming. It is 21st of December." Illumi said and crossed his legs as he sat on the couch beside Bisky.

"Yeah~ I especially liked the time when you celebrated your first Christmas with Momoko and me, Illumi!~ You were soooooooooo happy you could kill yourself!" Hisoka said as sat down with his face paint off and his hair down.

"Shut up."

"Wait, you celebrated Christmas with Momoko?" Bisky asked with surprise.

Hisoka and Illumi shook their heads and Illumi said, "We didn't want to but... she insisted us. With Sakura. She always wanted us to celebrate stuff like Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, Father's Day and more."

Hisoka smiled then he looked down. "She even remembered to celebrate my birthday. Even if I didn't want to." Hisoka said with a smile but a sad voice.

The seven of them stared at Hisoka with shock.

"I kinda didn't like her backfire prank when we pranked her. It was really **_really_ **bad." Illumi said but his emotionless face on.

"What did you do?"

_Flash Back _

_"Illumi! Are you ready to give this prank?" a seventeen year old Hisoka asked._

_Illumi nodded slowly._

_The were at the corner, waiting for their teacher, Momoko to head their way._

_"She's here!" Hisoka whispered and pulled his friend's hand to go to their teacher._

_Momoko noticed them and said, "Oh, hello Hisoka and Illumi! What're you doing here?"_

_"Momoko... Actually..." Illumi hesitated._

_"Yes?" Momoko asked._

_"I'm dying."_

**(PFFT! Wait! I can't! Oh my gosh, I was laughing at this!)**

_Momoko froze._

_"What." Momoko asked._

_"I'm dying, Momoko." Illumi said._

_Hisoka looked sad on the outside and said, "It's true! He's dying because the poison he ate!"_

**(At this time, Momoko didn't train Illumi to be invincible of poison yet)**

_Momoko clutched her chest and a tear fell._

_"Wait! You can't die yet! You need to see Hisoka marrying Sakura!" Momoko said between her sobs._

_Hisoka and Illumi both froze._

_"M-Marry..." Hisoka waited for Illumi to continue._

_"Sakura...?" Illumi continued._

_Momoko nodded and took her phone._

_She placed it at her ear and said without crying, "Sakura-chan? Yes, yes! Um... It's this. Illumi's dying and... you're going to get married with Hisoka now for Illumi's death!" Momoko then laughed._

_"That's it." Hisoka said then he ran towards the window. "I'm killing myself. Goodbye!" Hisoka said and jumped out the window. Fortunately, they were on the first floor so Hisoka didn't kill himself. He just ran away._

_Momoko sighed as she put her phone back in her pocket and said to Illumi, "Never do Hisoka's pranks, okay, Illumi?"._

_Illumi nodded as he saw Momoko dashing towards the door to find Hisoka._

_"HISOKA! YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY MY DAUGHTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

_She was running like a cheetah too._

**_SCARY. (OAO)_**

_Flash back end~_

"And that when I learned, I hated Hisoka." Illumi said.

"It's a good thing she forgot all about that!~" Hisoka said and laughed.

After hearing the story, Takaaki frowned.

'_So, Momoko wanted Hisoka to marry Sakura... I didn't know.'_ Takaaki thought as he went to the kitchen.

"Oi, Pipi! Where are you going?" Lemon said angrily.

Takaaki sighed.

"I'm going to make tea for everyone and keep the Star Pineapple Butter Cookies in the Purple Cabinet."

**xXx**

"Hey, Momoko!" Hisoka said as he walked in with Illumi.

Momoko smiled as the two of her former students came in.

"HISOKA!" Momoko said and jumped off the bed to hug Hisoka.

**_Well, not._**

She went to do the BACK WRESTLE.

"IMMA MAKE YOU MY SON-IN-LAW SOON." Momoko said.

Hisoka sweat dropped and said, "P-Please let me go, Momoko.~"

Momoko let go off Hisoka and then she turned her head to Illumi.

"Illumi! You became a beautiful **woman** indeed!" Momoko said. She then looked at Illumi's chest. She then looked to Illumi and said, "It's okay, Illumi! As long as you drink enough milk then it will be alright!" with a smile.

Illumi mentally banged his head on the wall.

Bang.

Bang

Bang.

My, is this a weird day?

**THAT'S IT! Now, we have some fillers parts in this chapter!**

**WARNING: CRACK.**

_Momoko's meeting with the two adults~ WHEN THEY WERE YOUNG. OAO._

A young boy who looked like he was thirteen was on top of an apple tree and ate a red shiny apple.

He had red hair that was combed down and emerald eyes to match it. He also wore a green t-shirt and tan-coloured shorts with blue sneakers.

That was Hisoka.

As he was about to take another bite of the apple, a voice called out.

"Who are you?"

Hisoka turned below and saw a teenage girl with orange hair and emerald eyes. She wearing a striped long sleeved shirt with a short skirt. She wore blue slippers too. She was looking at Hisoka with a curious face.

Hisoka smirked.

He jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground.

The girl flinched and looked like she was in a fighting stance.

Hisoka noticed that and laughed.

The girl pouted and was about to say something when-

"Why did you steal my apples?"

Hisoka turned to the one who said that and it was a woman who looked like she was thirty who stood behind the girl.

"Well, I was bored and hungry.~" Hisoka said.

The woman sighed and said, "What's your name?"

Hisoka told her his name and the woman answered, "I'm Momoko." And then she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder "She is Sakura.".

Hisoka wore an amused smirk and Momoko said, "Come inside my house." And went inside the wooden house with the two thirteen year olds.

**xXx**

"WOW!~This is delicious!~" Hisoka said.

"This is made by Sakura-chan, you know?" Momoko added as she bit the apple pie.

Sakura blushed but kept herself quiet.

Hisoka turned to Sakura with a smile.

Momoko then turned to him with a serious face and said, "If you want more of these pies, you need to be trained by me."

Hisoka just laughed and said, "I can feel a very strong aura coming from you, ma'am.~"

"My real age is 485. I'm stronger than you think. If you want to be stronger and fight more people, you have to train. I'll be your teacher." Momoko said and stood up. "Our training starts."

**Four years later~**

*knock, knock*

"I'll get it!" A sixteen year old girl said as she ran to the door.

When she opened the door she was surprised.

"Uh... Are you...?" The girl asked with hesitation.

She saw a man with long sliver hair and beside him was a young twelve year old boy who had black hair and that was short. The boy also wore an emotionless face.

"Sakura, this is my first born son, Illumi Zoldyck." The man said.

"Oh! Yes, Mr. Zoldyck! I'm sorry for not noticing!" Sakura said and scratched her head at the back.

Silva sighed and left his son with Momoko.

"Hello there, Illumi." Momoko said smiled at the boy.

The boy just stood there and stared at her. Silently.

"Oh~ He is quiet for some reason~." Hisoka said as he stepped in the conversation.

"Hello." He finally spoke up.

FINALLY.

**FINALLY.**

**_FINALLY._**

"Anyway, it's really nice seeing a girl with short hair for once!" Momoko said proudly.

"Uh, mom? It's a-" Sakura was cut off sentence when Momoko turned to Sakura with a creepy smile.

"**It is a girl, right?~"**Momoko said creepily.

Sakura nodded slowly and left them in training.

Momoko then turned to Illumi and said, "My name's Momoko and this is Hisoka!"

Illumi nodded.

"Let's start the electricity resistance training!"

**Now that's about it! As you can see, Momoko is MORE merciless than Bisky!LET'S START.**

**Quote: "A woman can be strong without a man, a woman can be strong with a man! LOVE DOES NOT MAKE ANYONE WEAK!"**

**Question (ANSWER ME! HONESTLY!): Is Hisoka OOC? AND EVERYONE? IS EVERYONE IN THE STORY OOC? ANSWER ME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW~**


	17. Christmas Is Coming And Mahou Ie Words

**Sweet: Omg, I can't wait! We're going to Hokkaido! Soon. No, it's not fun. As long as the CANDY there is SWEET.**

**Candy: CANDY.**

**Sweet: SWEET.**

**Sweet & Candy: WHAT THE F*CK.**

**180: These brats don't own Hunter x Hunter! Bad grammar, swearing, OOC. HAPPY BELATED MOTHER'S DAY!**

**xXx**

Okay, Sakura, Bisky, Illumi, Lemon and Kurapika (**were forced) ** went shopping while Momoko, Hisoka, Gon and Killua went to buy other stuff for Christmas and Takaaki went to make sweaters for everyone and cakes for sale on Christmas Eve with Leorio.

Christmas is coming and the geese are getting fat, please put a bunny in the old man's hat.

**NO.**

Let's just go with the the five of them.

"We need to buy these too." Sakura said as she took two cartons of milk.

Sakura sighed.

She turned to them with a blank face and said, "Am I really shopping with some men?"

"Don't ask us! Momoko forced us three to come with you." Kurapika complained.

"Says the one who killed a spider with a fork." Melon, who is actually, Lemon deadpanned.

"I had to do businessssssssssssssssssssss."

Bisky sighed.

"Well, Momoko is right! You need to know how to go shopping like a true woman! One day you'll get married soon!" Bisky said as she pointed Sakura with the milk she held.

"How about you? When ARE you going to get married?" Sakura replied.

Bisky flinched.

Then, she went to the emo corner.

"I don't when..." Bisky said sadly.

The three of them sweat dropped except Illumi.

Melon noticed that Illumi was just staring at behind her.

"What's up with you, woman?" Melon teased.

"I was just looking at the zipper of your dress not being zipped."

Melon blushed and immediately zipped it.

Melon looked left then right before asking, "Y-You don't think anyone saw that, right?"

Illumi shook his head.

"Your hair was placed at your shoulders and it didn't cover your back. So people might have been seeing your pink bra."

Melon blushed again and slapped him.

Illumi just became silent as the fake-princess hmphed somewhere else.

"Ugh, marriage is hard!"

Illumi heard that and turned to see Sakura grunting.

Sakura turned to Bisky and Kurapika and said, "Do you know what she also says everytime I tell her that one of my friends are getting married?!"

The both of them shook their heads.

"I WANT GRANDCHILDREN! That's what she always say!" Sakura said banged herself on the shopping trolley handle bars.

Bisky patted her back and said, "There, there. You must know what it feels... To get MARRIED." And sighed.

Kurapika then said, "Even though I'm still young, that doesn't mean I don't know what marriage is. So, I think Bisky is right."

Sakura sighed as she wiped her tears.

'Wait, you were crying?" Bisky and Kurapika asked.

"No! It just hurts whenever I hit myself on the trolley handle bars!" Sakura answered.

The both of them sighed again and Illumi said, "Melon is in a crowd."

The three of them, widened their eyes in surprise.

"WHAT!? She's gonna get injured!"

They all ran to her in the crowd.

"Oh no."

The crowd what Illumi meant was... an **_otaku_ **crowd.

Melon was surrounded.

CLASH

CLASH

CLASH

Thunder surrounded the area.

Not really.

It was like-

DUN,

DUNNN

DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

**xXx**

Momoko looked at the christmas tree and smiled.

"No, that isn't the best." Momoko said and left with the three boys.

**Wai- Momoko, why you smiel?**

"Momoko, can I ask something?" Killua asked.

Momoko turned to him with a curious face and said, "You just did."

**TROLL FACE.**

An anime vein popped out of Killua's head and he hit her head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Momoko said angrily.

"Huh, whatever! Is it true that you lost your virginity?" Killua asked angrily.

_Cough, Cough Barf._

Hisoka, who was drinking hot chocolate coughed it out.

"Oh, that...? Well, you know how it feels..." Momoko said.

Killua raised his left eyebrow and aksed, "What?"

"The feeling of losing a virginity."

Killua's eye widened.

"What are you saying?"

Momoko turned to him and asked, "Didn't Bisky-chama told you already?"

"Told what?" Gon asked.

Momoko face palmed.

"In Mahou Ie, 'virginity' means 'first soul'. It also means I lost my popularity on Mahou Ie. Not anymore because the limit of losing my first soul is for four hundred years." Momoko said with an annoyed face.

"Woah... Anything else?" Gon asked.

Momoko sighed.

"I also never got pregnant."

The three of the males' eyes widened.

Gon spitted his hot chocolate on Killua's face.

"So, how did you get fifteen children?!" Killua asked while wiping the hot chocolate off his face.

"Um...Ryousuke and I won a bet and that is fifteen children with emerald and sapphire coloured eyes. That's how I got children." Momoko answered simply.

And again, the awe.

OAO.

"Incredible!~ I wonder...~ Have you got your first kiss before?~" Hisoka asked.

"Of course she kissed a man before! She got married!" Killua said angrily.

"Actually... no."

The three of them turned to Momoko and said, "WHAT!?"

Momoko blushed and nodded.

"I never kissed someone before..." Momoko said but squealed in delight. "I just don't know when will I do those... 'things'. " And giggled.

The three of them sweat dropped and then Gon asked, "So, how did you get married?"

Killua nodded.

Momoko pondered. "I don't remember... it's been 475 years since I got married..."

**ANIME FALL. **

"Ah! I remember!"

Killua and Gon opened their ears to know how Momoko got married.

"In Mahou Ie, when the couple is too embarassed to kiss their newlyweds, they give each other a handshake or maybe a high five. I was the creator of the high fives in the past life."

**(No, she never created the high five...)**

**xXx**

"Leorio, that's not how you do it!" Takaaki warned.

BOOM.

An explosion was made.

There, a black dusted covered Leorio and Takaaki.

_Cough._

Takaaki and Leorio had finsihed making the new sweaters and hats for Christmas and now are making cakes for sale and for Christmas.

But...

Leorio was having trouble with making cakes.

And Takaaki was just creating decorations for the festive opening of the cafe.

"Leorio! Do you even know how to make cakes!?" Takaaki asked.

Leorio shook his head. "I'm sorry Takaaki. I just can't focus when there is this music in the room!" Leorio said.

"Music?"

"Yeah! That music was so annoying, I couldn't concentrate!" Leorio answered.

Takaaki's eyes widened.

"Was the music the sound of a broken piano?" Takaaki asked.

Leorio nodded as he pointed behind Takaaki and said, "It was from that direction!"

Takaaki then ran to the direction to where Leorio was pointing.

When Takaaki arrived, he was infront of a broken door.

"Takaaki! What's that?" Leorio asked as he ran towards Takaaki.

Takaaki furrowed his eyebrow and smashed the door.

The dust flew and after it disappeared, it showed a broken looking piano.

It was old and it was made out of wood.

Takaaki then walked towards it slowly.

"This is... Momoko's last piano..." Takaaki said slowly.

Takaaki touched parts of the keys and he smiled sadly.

"Momoko... played this piano before?" Leorio asked.

Takaaki nodded as he remembered her playing the piano before it got broken.

"She never touched it for years. After that _incident_." Takaaki said sadly.

Then, Leorio gave him the look.

"You like her, don't you?"

Takaaki blushed, "N-No! I like Sa-" Takaaki cupped his mouth.

Leorio roared in laughter.

"You like Sakura!"

Takaaki sighed then nodded slowly as he blushed.

"But how about your friend Himeko?" Leorio asked.

Takaaki sighed again and said, "What? She's my friend."

"You do know that will break her heart, you know?"

"I do know how she feels towards me." Takaaki said as he looked down.

Leorio sighed and placed his hand on Takaaki's right shoulder and said, "I don't think you're good in handling women. Have you gone on a date before?"

Takaaki turned his head to Leorio with annoyance, "And you never?"

The both of them sighed.

I just don't know about these two boys.

**Okay! That's done! Anyway, I hope you all won't be angry at me because I stopped at here! It's short but please! I'm gonna go to Hokkaido with Candy! Because of an interview...**

**Quote: "There's only one thing that's in my head- _chocolate..._"**

**Question: Should I put another OC? Wait, no! There's just too much people in this story! And unrequited crushes... OAO. Anyway! The question, **

**What else should I put? More flashbacks, pasts, about Mahou Ie, or other suggestions?**

**PLEASEREVIEWANDFAVORITEANDFOLLOW.**

**PLEASE.**

**:L**


	18. Christmas Chess and Karaoke

**Sweet:Yo! I'm back from the wonderful,(yet disturbing) JAPAN! YOU SHOULD GO THERE YOU KNOW?**

**Candy: Figmas, ANIME, GAMES, OTAKU THINGS AND LOT OF STUFF. That's what Sweet bought, I just bought clothes that were fab.**

**Sweet: Just wait and you'll see...**

**Candy: Randomness... Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter. Bad Grammar, Swearing, OOC and that's all! (Except the weird things that might happen in like every M fanfic... Wait, what?)**

**Sweet: Killua and Gon are... OAO.**

**CAndy: And my interview went well! Actually.**

**Sweet: I almost hit the interviewer actually.**

**Candy: Yes, you are a bitch.**

**Sweet: Why, thank you Sir Boastful.**

**Candy: Your welcome, Commander Idle.**

**Sweet: *bows***

**Candy: *bows back***

**AND SH*T I'M SORRY THAT WE WERE LATE! VERY. VERY, VERY _VERY_ LATE!**

**It's because next week I'm gonna go to Melaka soon! It's longer that usual! You don't know where Melaka is?**

**FIND.**

**IT.**

**IN.**

**DA.**

**FREAKING.**

**INTERNET.**

**BITCHES.**

**I'm sorry, I was frustated.**

**VERY FRUSTATED.**

Takaaki was running to Momoko's office in his Santa oufit with a very shocked face.

Back to Momoko's room...

"Ah! Killua, please stop! That hurts!"

**Wait, wha?**

"Just a little bit more, Gon."

**WHAT DA.**

"KILLUA!"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**WHAT TEH FUK ARE THEY DOIN?**

**WHA DA FUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!?**

"Momoko!" Takaaki shouted as he opened the door.

Momoko flinched and threw two things at Takaaki.

Takaaki managed to catch them and looked at the things that Momoko were holding.

"Are these... dolls that look like Gon and Killua...? Is this what you do in your spare time...?" Takaaki asked weirdly

"SHUDDAP! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Momoko shouted and blushed.

Takaaki sighed.

He threw the dolls back to her and asked, "Were the moanings that sounded that Gon and Killua, made by you?"

Momoko flinched and blushed more as she nodded slowly.

"Um, why?"

"Because! Even though I like Gon, something inside of me says that...I should ship those two. HArd." Momoko said as she looked down on the floor. She was very embarassed of doing such thing.

"HArd? You don't mean..."

Momoko nodded and said, "Those two are getting married."

Takaaki almost collapsed. "YO WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"...in my fanfic."

Takaaki sighed in relief and thought that Gon and Killua were really getting married. "Few...(**I don't know the correct spelling.**) I thought they were."

"But, they have a secret relationship between each other."

"What?"

"Gon and Killua are secretly dating."

Takaaki's eyes widen.

Momoko's eyes looked sad; but happy too.

"They are?"

NODS.

"Ellos son?"(**SPANISH)**

NODS.

"Ils sont?"(**FRENCH)**

NODS.

"Betul?"(**MALAY)**

NODS.

"Ma-"

"Okay, stop speaking in different languages now. This is a humor fanfic, not an educational fanfic. If it was, I would call this fanfic , 'The Educational Cafe Time'. And that is extremely boring. I think. Wait, is it?" Momoko asked then pondered.

"Can I finish my sentence, please?"

NODS.

"Maen nhw?"(**WELSH)**

NODS AGAIN.

"So, our customers are satisfied with Gon's and Killua's outfits. And why did they have to wear the age trigger outfits too? I thought that they can be normal?" Takaaki asked.

"Sakura, Bisky and Lemon aren't celebrating Christmas with us this year. Sakura doesn't like bishies, and shotas will make a lot of perverts appear in this cafe." Momoko sat on her chair. "I heard that Himeko is celebrating Christmas with her family at Zaban City. So, she left her bookstore with someone else, right? And, that only leaves us with... Illumi, Hisoka, you, me, Killua, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika. Am I right?" Momoko asked seriously.

Takaaki nodded.

"Then, let us play a game with our customers."

**xXx**

"A game?" A customer asked.

Momoko nodded as she placed her chin on her knuckles that were on the table as Takaaki stood beside her."The game is a chess."

"Pfft! That's easy!" Another customer said.

Momoko smirked and said, "Whoever wins..." Momoko paused for a dramatic effect.

Everyone waited for the next line.

"...will get a kiss from any of the workers here under the mistletoe."

ONe.

TWo.

THree.

"I'll go first!"

"No! ME!"

"SHUDDUP! I'm FIRST!

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Can we just calm down and- I WANNA GET IT FIRST!"

Momoko smirked.

Suddenly, a chess table appeared.

"Let's start, with you." Momoko said as she pointed at a girl with short hair.

The girl pointed at herself and Momoko smiled as she nodded.

The girl ran there and said, "Um... My name is... Rinro...desu."

Momoko smiled and asked, "Were you the one who shouted, 'I'll go first'?"

Rinro blushed and nodded.

"It's okay, you must've wanted to have a kiss from Gon or Killua, right?"

The girl nodded again.

Momoko smiled sadly and said, "I'm sorry, but, they're not available. They're... both dating. Dating... each-"

Rinro nose blooded.

And the other female customers did too.

Killua and Gon both blushed when they understood what Momoko meant.

"Yes, they're both dating each other."

Rinro stood up and sat on the chair again and said, "I don't care! If they're not available, I want to kiss Hisoka then!"

Hisoka chuckled. "I'll be waiting then~"

Rinro heard thta and blushed.

"Let's start." Momoko then moved her pawn.

Rinro did.

As the game continues, Momoko then started to take out a lot of pawns and the bishops.

Rinro was losing and she tried hard, but Momoko jsut kept winning until...

"_Checkmate_~"

Rinro lost her match with Momoko.

"H-How..."

"I used to play chess for more than twenty years. I know all the tricks that are used in the game. You tried to do a trick but you back fired instead. You must be Rinro Sakaki, the best chess player in your school, right?" Momoko asked.

Rinro flinched then nodded.

"I guess you need to practise more... right?"

The girl nodded.

Then, Momoko noticed something.

Rinro was...

crying.

"I-I lost... for the first time..." She stood up and went running towards the door, taking her jacket.

But had her hand grabbed by someone.

"Please, don't be like that." It was Kurapika. HE WAS NOT WEARING THE GIRL UNIFORM. OKAY?"I don't know how it feels to lose a talent but, do you think crying will solve your problem?" Kurapika asked.

Rinro froze.

She shook her head slowly.

Kurapika smiled. "Then, all you have to do is to work hard and improve." Rinro turned her head to him and smiled as she said, "Alright."

And she left the cafe.

When Kurapika turned back to the others, Momoko was already giving him a thumbs up. "Good job, Kurapika. But, I think she was a SORE loser." Momoko said. Momoko smirked again and said, "Who's next?~"

**xXx**

It was the end of their shift.

Nobody won against Momoko, but tried to do more challenges the next day.

"Wait, you were an idol singer?"

Momoko shook her head. "No, I was a parody singer. A singer who sings parodies of songs. ONLY."

"Oh! But, can you try singing for us?"

Momoko froze.

BLUSHIES.

"W-What?"

"I said, can you please SING FOR US!?" Gon asked again.

Momoko was pure white shocked.

I mean, singing after for years?! WHAT IF HER VOICE SOUNDss... WEIRD And... old?! (**Bisky: Hey!**)

Momoko gulped as she saw Gon's puppy eyes.

Those shining hazel eyes... Wait, WHA.

Momoko sighed and nodded.

Everyone cheered.

**YAY!**

Momoko stood up and coughed for a bit.

She took a deep breath and breathed out.

She then took a microphone near because the karaoke machine was on and they were singing karaoke.

Now, begin!

_Jingle Bells (Hatsune Miku)_

_shinguru beru shinguru beru  
hitorikiri  
sonna anata ni  
'LOVE' (ai) wo okuru yo_

hatsune hatsune  
mikkuri sumasu!

suteki na yoru wo otoriyose

Merry X'mas kimi ni todoke  
tsumetai sora wo koete  
watashi wa koko ni iru yo hayaku kaette kite ne

hieta karada de kimi ga kaette kitara  
watashi ga 'pittari gyutto' atatamete ageru  
soshite isshoni 'nabe' demo tsutsukou yo  
negi wo takusan irete

shinguru beru shinguru beru  
hitorikiri  
demo ne watashi ga kimi ni utau yo

hatsune hatsune  
mikkuri sumasu!

kyou no onabe wa kiri tanpo~

samishiku hitori kimi ga naiteru toki ni wa  
watashi ga 'pittari gyutto' nagusamete ageru  
soide yappari nabe demo tsutsukou yo  
shirataki wa irenaide

shinguru beru shinguru beru  
hitorikiri  
demo ne watashi ga kimi ni utau yo

hatsune hatsune  
mikkuri sumasu!

kyou no onabe wa kiri tanpo~

shinguru beru shinguru beru  
hitorikiri  
demo ne watashi wa kimi ga daisuki

hatsune hatsune  
mikkuri sumasu!

ashita no nabe mo kiri tanpo~

*isshoni yuki wo nagameta  
issho no kotatsu de nemutta

sore wa sasayakana shiawase no katachi

kanashii omoi wa subete  
yuki to isshoni tokete yuke

yasashisa dake nokoshite*

(repeat **)

After Momoko sang, she quickly threw the microphone to Leorio and dashed into her office.

"Eh?"

"Why did she ran?"

"Maybe because she was shy. "

Everyone mouthed an 'o'.

"But i thought her singing was great! Right, Killua?" Gon asked.

"Oh? Uh, yeah..."

Gon pouted.

"What?" Killua asked as he turned his head away.

"Nothing."

The both of them sighed as everyone saw the two boys actions.

"Should we?" Leorio whispered.

"We should." Kurapika said.

And all of them backed away, while Hisoka pulled Illumi from trying to attack Gon.

Now, it was Gon and Killua's peace and quiet.

Alone.

**ALONE.**

_**ALONE.**_

"This is getting awkward."

Gon nodded.

SILENCEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

"Killua?"

Killua turned his head to Gon and asked, "Wha-"

He was cut off sentence when.

Gon kissed him.

**DONE.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**OKAy, no.**

After Gon pulled his kiss from Killua, Killua was blushing hard like Gon.

"W-Wha..."

"We... um, are under a mistletoe."

Killua looked and saw a mistletoe above them.

"Killua, Merry Christmas!" Gon said happily.

Killua blushed and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Gon."

**Okay! Done! I know we don't celebrate Christmas now! It's like in May! OAO. OOC. BEWARE! And yes... Gon and Killua are dating. (SECRETLY) Not anymore desu.**

**Quote: "I really...hate you."**

**Question: Which couple would you like?**

**a)Momoko x Lemon (Actually, his coming back... soon)**

**b) Takaaki x Sakura**

**c) Takaaki x Himeko**

**d) Kurapika x Leorio**

**e) Kurapika x Kuroro (Yes, he might come soon)**

**f) Hisoka x Illumi**

**g) Hisoka x Sakura**

**h) Or more Killua x Gon? Or Gon x Killua? (I know you want more Killua x Gon fluff, Kiluka-chan!~ -uO *winks***

**Please Review! AND HOLY GUACAMOLE! I BROKE MY CHAPTER MAKING RECORD! *SCreams***


End file.
